


For You, I Will

by Sophie_du214



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop, LOONA (Korea Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Love, Music, Sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_du214/pseuds/Sophie_du214
Summary: Drawn like a moth to a flame,Chaeyoung returns to her flame.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kang Daniel/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. Introduction - 0

PROFILES

Im Nayeon (24) - Attends Seoul’s National School for the Arts; majors in Music

Yoo Jeongyeon (23) - Attends Seoul’s sports university; majors in basketball

Hirai Momo (23) - Attends Seoul’s sports university; majors in track

Minatozaki Sana (23) - Attends Seoul’s sports university; majors in volleyball

Park Jihyo (23) - Attends Seoul’s National school for the Arts; majors in music

Myoui Mina (23) - Attends Seoul’s National school for the Arts; used to major in dance, now music

Kim Dahyun (21) - Attends Seoul’s National school for the Arts; majors in music

Son Chaeyoung (21) - Attends Seoul’s National school for the Arts; majors in music

Chou Tzuyu (21) - Attends Seoul’s sports university; majors in volleyball

_Pairings_ ;

Myoui Mina and Son Chaeyoung

Minatozaki Sana and Chou Tzuyu

Hirai Momo and Kim Dahyun

Im Nayeon and Yoo Jeongyeon

Park Jihyo and Kang Daniel

_Mentions of other girl groups and idols. Etc; Red Velvet, Black Pink and Loona._


	2. Parties Are The Worst - 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty new at AO3 so pls mind me if I make mistakes and stuff :p
> 
> Pls enjoy my crappy fic...

Summer. Mina hated— almost dreaded everytime the summer holidays would show up. It was the worst time for her as past memories would tarnish any good memories made in the present time. She hated thinking about her every summer. Her friends were the only thing keeping her together. Im Nayeon hosted a ‘back to school’ party at her house while her parents were out and Mina was basically obligated to go. Partying wasn’t always Mina’s first choice of entertainment, although it never was. She only attended the parties that her friends would host and that was where she was right now. Standing off in the far side of Im Nayeon’s enormous estate was Mina, nursing her third cup of what she assumed to be cheap beer.

Mina stared off into the crowd of people dancing and spotted her friends almost immediately. Nayeon and Jeongyeon were hitting it off on the dance floor— dancing to a song she couldn’t identify. To be honest, Mina was completely envious of the two. Nayeon and Jeongyeon had the most natural developing story together, Mina thought. Their parents almost immediately accepted the fact that the two were dating. Basically, everyone assumed that they were dating, but only years later did they actually confirm it. If Mina’s parents ever knew about her silent desires, then god knows what will happen to her. Her parents are already hounding her as Mina had difficulties in the past year.  
Last year at the National Rhythmic gymnastics competition, Mina had injured her ankle right before her performance and was too nervous to back out, so while performing she made the pain worse and she couldn’t bear it anymore. Crying out loud on the performance mat, she felt horrible. She lost any opportunities of a professional career and lost her title of being best Rhythmic Gymnast— crowned by her team. Her anxiety reached a peak that couldn’t back down and had to seek help from specialists. Her injury caused her team embarrassment and shame. She never returned to dance or gymnastics since the mishap at nationals. Now, she studies a stable path in music at her college. Did she perhaps miss dancing and gymnastics? She didn’t want to miss it, but every time she would try to practice her heart wanted her to be a star again, but her mind disagreed. Mina’s ankle had healed completely, but she could still feel the weight it carried.

She found Sana in a deep conversation between Dahyun and Momo. Dahyun was in the middle of the two and she almost looked like she was going to ascend to another dimension. Mina thought Sana had it easy. She could flirt left and right and never initiate a relationship. It had been her specialty year after year to flirt and move on without any hard feelings towards herself. That one time Mina decided she was brave enough to follow the steps of Sana only resulted in her heart strings being plucked one by one by pliers with flower tattoos. 

Mina placed her cup down on a nearby table and was prepared to head to Sana to ask her to take her home as she didn’t want to mess up her sleep schedule right before school starts up, when someone placed a chaste kiss on her lips. It was a bit too dark in the house to recognise the person, but she knew it was a girl and she didn’t care one bit. She let her guide her upstairs to an empty room and had a heated makeout session. She sobered up between the kisses and soon saw who it was through the light.  
“Chaeng?” She gasped as she saw the figure on top of her.  
“Miss me?” Chaeyoung smirked under the dim light from outside as it shone through the window in the room. Chaeyoung went back to trailing kisses all over Mina, from under her chin down to her collar bone.  
They were there for a while until Mina felt a bit overwhelmed. She was making out with a girl she once knew all of a sudden and she wasn’t really thinking right. With all the booze in her system, how could she think right.

Mina broke the kiss and turned to the side and stayed still. She breathed heavily as tears streamed down her cheeks freely. 

Chaeyoung stopped and looked at Mina. She quickly got off of her and stood up to lock the door. Turning on the room light, she went and sat on the bed next to Mina and brought a hand to her cheek.  
“Hey, hey.” She cupped Mina’s cheeks softly and Mina looked at her in the eye. With clear eyes and tearful eyes staring right back each other— it felt as if the world stopped moving.  
“W-why?” Mina croaked out as she tried regulating her breathing.  
Chaeyoung knew what she wanted to ask. So many questions could be asked and Chaeyoung wouldn’t know the answer to them. Chaeyoung never really stopped to think before she did something— it was basically her trademark to do things impulsively.  
Chae chewed on her bottom lip as she sat beside Mina in a hazy silence.

It had been almost two and half years since the two saw each other. Nearly three years and Mina finally broke down at the touch, look and sound of Son Chaeyoung. 

“Just remember I’m here to stay.” Chaeyoung said softly. Mina wanted to hold in all the pain upon seeing Chaeyoung, but her heart ignored as soon as she saw Chaeng. She covered her face with her hands and tried getting back to her normal state, but she was too overwhelmed. Chaeyoung sat behind her and crossed Mina’s arms over her chest. She had her hands on top of Mina’s crossed ones and tapped each hand at a slow pace.  
“In and out.” Chaeyoung breathed with Mina.  
Mina took deep breaths with Chaeyoung, while following the butterfly calming technique that was once taught to her by Chaeyoung a long time ago.

After Mina stopped crying and her breathing was calmer than before, she spoke with her back to Chae.  
“Sana”, She spoke slowly. “Get Sana, please.”  
Chaeyoung got up and fetched someone from the party outside to get Sana.  
She went back to the room Mina was in and stood in front of the bed. She leaned down close to Mina’s ear and placed a small peck to her cheek.  
“Don’t tell anyone I’m back yet. Won’t you, dear?” She asked of Mina before swiftly leaving the room.

Sana bolted up the stairs right after some random guy grabbed her and told her that Mina was looking for her.  
She looked through a few of the rooms while bumping into many people before finding Mina sitting on the bed with an unreadable expression.  
“Hey, darling.” Sana kneeled in front of Mina and held her hands.  
“I’ll take us home.” Sana told Mina. Sana couldn’t take Mina home anyways as she lived a bit farther than where she lived. Sana didn’t have much to drink because she was busy dancing, so she was able to drive. 

Sana held Mina tightly all the way to her car. She helped Mina in the car before hopping in the car too. 

They drove to Sana’s in silence as the two didn’t say a word to each other. Sana drove and concentrated on the empty road as hard as possible, but only had Mina in mind. She wasn’t mistaken when she peaked at the side view mirror and saw the silent tears coming from Mina’s expressionless eyes. She wanted to know what she was thinking, badly. Sana hated seeing her loved ones in any sort of pain as it hurt her too.

She snuck Mina into her house and waited for her to get ready. Mina headed into the shower almost immediately and Sana took out clothes for Mina to wear after her shower. Sana took her phone and went outside to the veranda and dialled Nayeon.  
“Hey! Sana-yah!” Nayeon shouted through the phone. Sana flinched slightly and distanced the phone from her ear slightly.  
“Hey, how's the party going?” Sana asked her.  
“Oh my gosh! Great, but people are leaving”, Nayeon told her. “Where did you and Mina-ssi go?”  
“Home, we went home, Nabong.” Sana smiled at Nayeon’s pouty tone.

“I wanted to ask you something.” Sana began as Nayeon replied with an affirmative hum.  
“Did you see if Mina was with someone at the party?” She asked carefully.  
“Why do you ask? Did something happen?” Nayeon asked with a slight change in tone.  
“Um, nothing”, Sana shook her head. “It’s probably nothing. I’m just being a worry wart.”  
“Don’t worry about Mina. She’s a tough gum.” Nayeon said giving slight reassurance to Sana.  
“Thanks for the help and the party. Stay safe, I love you.”  
“I love youuu!” Nayeon slurred through the phone. Sana giggled and ended the call.

Sana headed back into the house after locking her front door. She rounded the corner into her room and saw Mina staring blankly at the mirror in Sana’s room as she sat on the bed.

Warily, Sana sat down across from Mina near the edge of her bed and faced Mina’s tired gaze. She reached her hands out and embraced Mina in a loose hug.  
“I’m sorry for leaving you by yourself at the party.” Sana clung onto Mina without letting go. Mina shook her head slightly and placed gentle hands around Sana.  
“I’m sorry for ruining your night.” Mina said in such a small voice.  
“You could never”, Sana smiled softly as she pulled away. “Let’s get into bed.”  
Placing a kiss on the top of Mina’s head, she switched off the light and carefully tucked both herself and Mina into the bed— wrapping the comforter around the two.

That night, Chaeyoung left soon after Mina and Sana as she didn’t want her cousin or her old friends to spot her just yet. Hopping on her motorbike down the road, she sped off in the opposite direction of her parents house and toured the town by herself. She wanted to feel the night breeze while searching for the differences in the town she once called home. Stores closed down, renovations were in and large centres awaiting big crowds were preparing for opening day. She knew this place wasn’t much, but her family and friends were here and that’s what mattered to her. 

Less than a week was left before the nine girls would meet again, face to face with each other, with challenges and with new and old relationships at two of Seoul’s most prestigious colleges.


	3. The Image Of You Is Still Fresh In My Mind - 2

“Oh my god!”, Jeongyeon squealed as she embraced her younger cousin in a tight hug in the crack of morning. “I literally missed you so much!”

“Me too.” Chaeyoung patted her back in an awkward position.

Jeongyeon broke away from the hug and sent a hard punch to Chae’s shoulder.

“Ow! What the hell?!” She rubbed her shoulder harshly as the pain tingled all through her arm.

“How come you barely keep in contact with us!” Jeong scolded her.

“The time difference!”, Chaeyoung expresses. “Also, I was busy, I barely had enough time to rest.”

Jeongyeon sighed and brought Chaeyoung in another chokehold of a hug.

Chaeyoung sat at the breakfast table consisting of Jeongyeon’s two sisters, Jeong’s parents, her parents and younger brother. 

“So, when did you get back?” Jeongyeon’s sister, Seungyeon asked.

“Late. Mom and dad almost wanted to kill me.” Chaeyoung laughed under the eyes of her concerned family members. 

“Oh yeah, I was going to ask”, Her brother put his spoon down to talk. “How come you didn’t bring anything back when you came home yesterday?” 

“I just got up and left with a bag.” Chaeyoung shrugged with a mouthful of unchewed food.

“So like, no luggage?” Seoyeon asked, to which Chaeyoung replied with a shake of her head.

“Well I did bring a few things back, but it’s alright because all my stuff is practically back here.” She shrugged once again before eating some more.

“God, I don’t even know who you are anymore.” Jeongyeon joked as she placed a palm on her head.

“Look at you, almost four years and now you have short jet black hair, edgy makeup and you have more tattoos don’t you?!” Jeongyeon listed in disbelief.

“Hey! I’m still me!” Chae called out with a mouthful of mashed food.

“Yah clearly! Don’t talk with your mouth full!” Jeongyeon scolded her with a slap to the arm.

Laughter erupted from her family dinner table and she thought that much hadn’t changed since she left for the US.

Jeongyeon lounged in her room with Nayeon cuddled up in her arms and with Chaeyoung sitting on her spinny chair. Nayeon came over shortly after the family dinner because Jeongyeon kept whining.

“I actually can’t believe it took you guys so many years to properly get together.” Chaeyoung laughed by herself at the sight of the couple. Nayeon grabbed the closet thing, which was the pillow behind Jeong and launched it at Chaeyoung. She gracefully caught it in her arms and threw it back.

“It’s not my fault this  _ tsundere _ here kept ignoring my advances to her for years!” Nayeon squawked.

“Yah! I thought you were just being friendly!” Jeongyeon faced Nayeon with the same expression.

Nothing really changed between the two, Chaeyoung thought. She almost laughed at the sight of the two still bickering. 

After almost half an hour, the pair made up with each other with disgustingly cute kisses that made Chae almost throw up on the spot.

“So did you become famous or what?” Nayeon asked while propping her head on her palm.

“No, but I did produce a few songs, which was very fun by the way.” Chaeyoung told her.

“Hey, show me your new tats.” Jeongyeon asked and without warning, she lurched forward and grabbed Chae’s shirt.

“Woah!” Chaeyoung called out as she was brought forward by the force of Jeong.

“I only got one on my back.” She told her.

“In the span of three ‘n’ a half years you only got one tattoo?” Jeongyeon questioned her and she nodded.

She stood up and lifted up her shirt from her back to show her newest tattoo. It was a large star constellation that went from her mid back down to her lower back.

“Wow, I like this one.” Nayeon said as she poked at it. 

Chaeyoung put her shirt down and sat back down.

“Ooooh, I know your dad’s gonna be mad at you.” Jeongyeon commented.

“He doesn’t have to know.” She stuck out her tongue at Jeongyeon.

“Hey, you should visit the other two in your club.” Nayeon suggested to Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung was going to make all the rounds to her friends on different days, but she had time, so she got back on her bike.

“I’m going now!” Chaeyoung shouted through her bike helmet before zooming off to Dahyun's house. Before going straight to Dahyun's, Chaeng made Jeongyeon call Tzuyu over to Dahyun’s house for ’a surprise’ as Chaeyoung lost her phone when it decided to fall out of her pocket while she was on her bike last night while she was on her one man tour.

Stopping at Dahyun’s house very abruptly and very noisily— a Dahyun with blonde hair and a Tzuyu with bangs came out to see what and who disturbed the neighbourhood peace. The two stood in front of Chaeyoung expectedly as she switched off the engine and began removing her helmet. 

“Do I know you two?” Chaeyoung greeted her best friends with a wide grin.

“Chayoungie!” Tzuyu smiled so brightly that it made the glum neighbourhood light up brightly. The two practically jumped Chaeyoung and she had to hold onto her bike for dear life. They backed up from Chaeyoung to give her space and Chaeyoung pouted at Dahyun.

“Dubu!” Chaeyoung felt bad for making the girl cry. Dahyun had her eyes squinted with tears spewing.

Chaeyoung hugged her once more while wiping the stray tears from her face.

“We haven’t seen your beautiful face in so long!” Dahyun exclaimed— bursting into tears once again.

“Let’s get her inside.” Tzuyu smiled fondly and pushed Dahyun back in her house with Chaeyoung following close behind.

Just like old times during highschool, the trio who named themselves school meal club at a very young age, sat on the floor of Dahyun’s bedroom in a small circle.

“What was it like in America? What did you do there?” Tzuyu asked her keenly. 

“Very different from Seoul. It’s loud and more care-free” Chaeyoung spoke as the other two noted.

“Go on.” Dahyun ushered her to continue.

“Well, I studied with this program for a while. It was for upcoming artists and whatnot”, She carried on. “I produced music all over L.A and had major opportunities, but I didn’t want to stay in the US for any longer and so I booked a flight home.” 

“What?! You dropped everything just to randomly show up back home?” Tzuyu exclaimed suddenly. Chaeyoung was taken aback slightly, but continued with her very confusing story.

“I just didn’t feel like I was doing what I wanted back there. I barely had friends and I didn’t have my family with me. Three and a half years was enough for me”, She brushed it off. “Plus, I wanted to save up and go to college with you guys when I wanted to. Saved enough from music gigs anyways.”

“So did you enrol then?” Dahyun asked.

“Oh yeah, a few days ago.” Chaeyoung replies with a cookie in her mouth.

“And you got accepted… that quickly?” Dahyun deadpanned.

“Like it was hard?” Chaeyoung looked at her friend confused.

“ _ Dude,  _ I didn’t hear from them for like months!” Dahyun said with her mouth agape.

“I guess there were empty spots.” She shrugged.

Dahyun sat there gaping at the fact that Chaeyoung got into the same school as her very late. The school barely took late submissions or transfers, ever. 

“Oh! Tzuyu”, Chaeyoung patted Tzuyu’s knee to grab her attention. “Last I heard you were going to the same college as Jeong?” 

“Oh, yeah. Jeongyeon unnie has been helping even though we play for different sports.” Tzuyu laughed and Chae smiled warmly.

“She’s lucky to go to the same school as Momo.” Dahyun adds with a dreamy smile.

“Since when do you have a crush on Momo?” Chaeyoung asked.

“Oh honey, you missed out on years of this, but now you’re here to suffer with me.” Tzuyu said to Chaeyoung with a sigh.

“Okay, so we were at a party like two-ish years ago and Momo was flirting with me all night”, Dahyun began. “At first, I didn't think of it as anything, but then I’m blackout drunk and I get trapped with this dude and Momo comes in and says something THAT  _ completely  _ scares him away!”

“And then what happened?” Chaeyoung asked Dahyun and she didn’t miss the subtle eye roll from Tzuyu.

“She takes me back to the dorm later that night and gives me a FOREHEAD KISS!” Dahyun exclaims.

“So have you like... done anything with her, then?” Chaeyoung asked confused as to how this story goes on.

“Nope. She flirts and I die internally.” Dahyun quipped.

“Are you serious?” Chaeyoung asked, even more confused. 

“Her demeanor didn't change around me at all”, Dahyun pouted. “She's just friendly and I have an unrequited crush on her.”

“God, you are useless.” Chaeyoung felt a little bad for laughing at her friend’s situation.

“Anywho”, Dahyun began changing the subject. “Tzuyu-ssi here does volleyball with Sana.”

“And how’s that?” Chaeyoung teased Tzuyu as she recalled the countless times Sana had made Tzuyu her baby in high school.

Dahyun burst out laughing by herself and Chaeyoung quirked an eyebrow at her outburst. Tzuyu made a face and groaned in defeat.

“It’s horrible. She’s trying really hard with me and it’s annoying. She doesn’t even baby me anymore. It’s just blatant flirting.” Tzuyu said while rolling her eyes.

“Hah, I guess she’s still flirting around.” Chae said while reminiscing in memories of Sana making people fall in love with her, although Chaeyoung was never one of them.

“So, anyone for you?” Chae asked Tzuyu and she shook her head.

“I think Sana scares everyone off. She’s always with me and also, forgot to mention, we also share a dorm, that’s why.” Tzuyu looked like she dreaded every moment with Sana, but Chaeyoung knew she really didn’t.

“She complains about Sana every time we meet up after school”, Dahyun propped her head on Tzuyu’s knee and laid straight out. ‘Y’know, sometimes I think Tzuyu-yah likes Sana.” 

“I do not!” Tzuyu pushed Dahyun’s head off her knee and Dahyun had the most offended look on her face. 

In those years in America she really did miss moments like this. Gosh, she missed out on these moments with her best friends for so long, but now she was glad that she was back in Seoul with everyone.

“What about you? Was there someone you met in America?” Dahyun asked— sending Chaeyoung into some sort of memory gallery where she stopped to take a peak.

Chaeyoung hummed slightly at the thought of Dahyun’s question. 

Her first year in America, she landed in Texas. She didn’t know much about America, but she wanted to go to a few states during her stay. She had Texas, New York and California on her list. Crossing off Texas on her list, she set foot on land and searched the cheapest place to stay. It wasn’t that far, but she still caught a cab there and ended up in a small town with a cheap motel. She booked a room and it wasn’t bad at all. The place was clean, the workers seemed kind and it had enough resources for her to survive for a little before she settled some place else. The place she chose to stay at had a sort of circuit of a town— everything was connected somehow. There was an elementary school, a high school and a supermarket on the same street. Up higher was the closest neighbourhood with rows of bungalows and some two stories. 

After settling in the motel properly for a week, Chaeyoung spent most of her time resting and studying. She’d stay in the motel for a while to write, compose, draw and to research, then she’d spend time at the local library to read and borrow books— which she would later read at the park. Sometimes she would get on any buses that were available and she would end up at places that were either bustling with people or were places that were close to being considered ghost towns. 

On a perfect sunny and warm day, Chaeyoung brought her newly borrowed book from the library outside of her room and sat on the ground with a picnic set up for herself. Sitting criss-cross by herself at the park, eating grapes and reading a book of poems— Chaeyoung could say she came close to peace. When someone on a stroll passed through the park, she wasn’t disturbed by them at all, but she became intrigued at that time. The passerby stopped to say “hi” to Chaeyoung with a soft smile accompanying the small wave. She knew who the passerby was, but she never really talked to her much in Seoul. She didn’t even know she was in Texas too. Chaeyoung stood up with her book in her hand and faced the girl.

“Care to join me?”

“No.” She told Dahyun and Tzuyu.

“I didn’t really have time for anything like that.” She added on quickly as she thought she was in thought for too long.

“Yay! Single school meal club!” Dahyun sat up and threw her short arms over the two other members. Chaeyoung knew she shouldn’t still think about Mina, but even after nearly four years and after breaking Mina’s heart, she still held a spot for the older girl in her little heart. The three sat and ate impossible amounts of sugary snacks. Chaeyoung saw on Dahyun’s phone that it was getting a bit late and she had to be back in time for dinner. Giving her friends kisses on the cheek, she got on her bike and headed back home to Jeongyeon’s house since their house was bigger than hers. Jeongyeon and her grew up together with houses facing opposite each other. She believed it was lucky that her family were close and wanted to stay near each other. Her family joined Jeong’s house for dinner and were now awaiting for Chaeyoung to grace them with her presence. Chaeyoung made her way back home safely and unharmed unlike the other times. She kicked off her shoes in a quick and swift motion and ran inside with a little trouble with socks on the timber floor of Jeongyeon’s home.

“Sorry for being late!” Chaeyoung apologised while bowing as she took the seat next to Jeongyeon.

“I would be mad at you, but I know you lost your phone.” Jeong pointed a finger at her. Chaeyoung smiled and sighed at the mercy Jeongyeon showed her.

“Come on, hurry up and eat, little cub.” Her brother told her as he placed a fried omelette on her plate.

“Yah! You’re the little cub.” Chaeyoung pointed one chopstick at him before shoving as much of the omelette she could fit into her mouth.

Her mom patted her mouth with a napkin before preparing to talk.

“Make sure you go with Jeongyeon tomorrow to get school supplies”, She told her daughter. “And your letterman jacket is at the dry cleaners, so pick that up too.”

Chaeyoung nodded while listening to her mom.

Jeong nudged Chaeyoung suddenly and Chae almost choked on the piece of spam in her mouth.

“Hm?” She faced Jeong with her eyebrows raised.

“I’m gonna bring friends along tomorrow,'' she told Chaeyoung. “Bring yours too, if you want.”

She nodded once again and carried on with her eating.

Chaeyoung had only a few days left before school and she was beyond ecstatic. But not ecstatic about the fact that she had to move into a dorm and to add on to that, she didn’t know who her dorm mate was either. Hopefully she could room by herself or Dahyun. It wasn’t a bad thing or a good thing either Chaeyoung thought when Mina's name popped up in her head. She would be seeing almost Mina everyday at school now and they might even share some classes. Chaeyoung wanted to make it up to Mina and she didn’t care about the outcome of whether they’d get together, become friends or they’d completely ignore each other’s existence. She just wanted to clear the air, was that so bad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me how I can Improve! <3


	4. You Remind Me Of So Much Pain - 3

Chaeyoung awoke to loud yelling in her ear early in the morning. She cried out and slammed her pillow around her ears. Jeongyeon came over to Chaeyoung to get her to get ready as she knew that her younger cousin was never the punctual type. Jeongyeon yanked the pillow from Chaeyoung’s ear and began wacking the latter to get her to wake up.

“Yah, yah! I’m up!” Chaeyoung pushed Jeong away and sat up abruptly and gave one of her best death stares at her cousin.

“Hurry up. You wouldn't want to make your friends wait, hmm?” Jeong crossed her arms over her chest before going down stairs to meet Nayeon in the living room. 

Chaeyoung groaned loudly in frustration before getting up. She stretched herself quickly before she got to the bathroom to wash up. She got out of the bathroom and put on a pair of black ripped jeans and threw on one of her old band T-shirts. She brushed her hair hastily— tucking her hair behind her ears quickly before dashing down stairs to meet the angry couple who were waiting for her. 

“Took you long enough.” Nayeon commented as she watched Chaeyoung struggle to get her boots on.

“Shut it. I hate mornings. Especially when it’s cold.” Chaeyoung patted down her hair and fixed her leather jacket around her once she was completely ready to go out.

“Get in the car.” Jeong pointed outside to Chaeyoung and she was dumbfounded.

“I’m taking my bike?” She told her to which Jeongyeon replied with a headshake.

“Your mom doesn’t want you to, so get in the car.”

She pouted as she took her seat in the back of the car right behind the lovey-dovey couple. Her mom called out to her when she was in the car and threw a paper bag to her. She opened and it revealed a breakfast sandwich. She smiled at her mom with all her teeth showing before she went back into the house.

Nayeon gave a kiss to Jeongyeon before they started heading into town and Chae made a loud fake gagging sound.

“Alright, lets go!”

They stopped at the closest shopping mall which was close to the college campuses the girls would be returning to in a few days. Chaeyoung got out of Jeongyeon’s car and yawned loudly. She stretched her arms and followed Nayeon and Jeong— trailing behind them a few steps. The group of friends were waiting for the three in front of the mall entrance. Sana and Momo spotted Chaeyoung almost immediately and ran towards her without tripping at all. Chaeyoung’s eyes widened and to her surprise she caught both girl’s who were taller than her without trouble.

“S-Sana… M-Momo.” Chaeyoung heaved and tried placing both girls back on their feet. As soon as Chae placed the two back onto the ground she was put in another tight hug. Chaeyoung slapped their forearms to try to get them to let go of the smaller girl, but to no avail, the two Japanese girls were not letting go one bit. It was about five minutes of the two squealing nonsense right into her ears and Chaeyoung was sure she would die right there in front of the mall, but Jihyo came to her aid. 

“I think that’s enough, bozos.” Jihyo protected Chaeyoung’s face from kisses and Chaeyoung could breathe again. Chaeyoung stepped back and fixed her shirt before looking up only to be met with such soft and kind eyes. Mina only had a small smile upon seeing Chaeyoung, but Chae gave such a big smile to her— Chaeyoung thought her cheeks were going to burst. Mina looked away almost embarrassed and Chaeyoung changed her view to Jihyo. She thanked her and gave her a warm hug.

“Come on, before the good stuff disappears.” Jihyo said as she linked arms with Mina. Jeongyeon and Nayeon took the lead and the rest of the nine girls followed close behind. Sana was holding tight onto Tzuyu’s arm like her life depended on it and Chaeyoung had never seen her best friend so defeated. Chaeyoung walked alongside Dahyun while Jihyo and Mina walked in front of them. Chaeyoung couldn’t see Mina’s face, but she knew she somehow became more beautiful than the last time they met. She noticed that Mina didn’t cut her bangs again which now went past her chin. Mina’s hair was also a shade darker than what Chaeyoung remembered years ago in Texas. Chaeyoung didn’t hear what Dahyun had said as she was immersed in something else. Something in Mina’s stance was off. The elegance she once carried in her walk was now completely stripped from her and now only a limp was left. Chaeyoung noted that when she met with Mina, she would ask Mina about that.

“Sorry, you were saying?” Chaeyoung backtracked. Dahyun stopped and looked at her friend dead in the face.

“Were you seriously not listening to anything I just said?” She deadpanned. Chaeyoung smiled sheepishly and ducked her head a bit. Dahyun sighed and linked her arm with Chaeyoung again— pulling her along to catch up with the group. Dahyun thought about it and realised that Chaeyoung wasn’t spacing off, but staring.

“Why do you keep looking at Mina unnie like that?” Dahyun asked her friend beside her suddenly.

“What?” Chaeyoung said a little too quickly for Dahyun’s liking. 

“I just noticed you’ve been staring at her.” Dahyun said, stretching out her sentence carefully.

“I just thought that I didn’t really try being friends with her back then when I didn’t go to America yet. That’s all.” Chaeyoung made the answer quick in her head and thank god Dahyun didn’t think much of it as she accepted what Chae had told her without suspicion.

“Oh my god that would suit you so much!” Dahyun said in a mouthful as she spotted something in one of the shop windows.

Shopping really did exhaust Chaeyoung. She hated every moment of it as it came with so much walking and stops also, so much stuff to carry. So when everyone concluded that the shopping was over and that they should go grab a bite, Chaeyoung couldn't have been anymore glad that it was over. She was super hungry.

“Head there first”, Jeongyeon told the girls. “We have to pick up dry cleaning.”

We all dispersed and watched as the other girls headed to the restaurant. Nayeon, Jeong and Chae stopped at the small dry cleaners and Chaeyoung hopped out of the car. The shop seemed like it was preparing to close, so Chaeyoung sped up her walking. She swiftly moved and opened the door— making the little bell at the top of the door jingle. She was then met with a fuming shop owner.

“Yah! You are lucky. We were about close!” She swiveled a finger in Chaeyoung’s face.

“Sorry, Imo.” She apologised with a sheepishly smile.

“But it is okay. Since you are cute.” The middle-aged shop owner smiled at Chaeyoung. She replied with a cute smile that showcased her dimple. 

“I’m such a suck-up.” Chaeyoung thought as she smiled cutely while the lady was getting Chaeyoung’s school jacket. After looking through names, she found Chae’s jacket and Chaeyoung handed her the amount of money for the dry cleaning. She pinched Chaeyoung’s cheek before she left the store.

“You are such a suck up.” Jeongyeon scoffed in disbelief with a smile on her lips as she saw the whole interaction through the windows.

The three were the last to arrive at the restaurant and were a bit relieved when they saw that the other six girls didn’t order much yet.

“Hey! You guys are here!” Jihyo cheered as the three sat down. The seating arrangement was a table of eight and an extra seat at the head for God Jihyo. Nayeon and Jeongyeon sat beside Jihyo— facing each other. The next pair who were facing each other were Dahyun and Tzuyu with Dahyun sitting next to Jeongyeon. Next was Momo and Sana facing each other with Sana beside Tzuyu. The two people left were Mina… and Chaeyoung. The faces of Mina and Chaeyoung went over their friend’s heads, but Mina and Chaeyoung didn't miss the quick look they gave each other. Chaeyoung took the seat in front of Mina and Mina was trying to look anywhere, but at her. Throughout the time there, Chaeyoung tried making small talk with Momo beside her, but then she noticed how Mina was barely talking or eating. Sana was already busy bothering Tzuyu and Momo was now talking to a very flustered Dahyun. Chaeyoung slid down her seat a bit and reached her leg over to Mina’s side and kicked her shin. Mina looked up from her plate with an angry frown. Mina looked at Chaeyoung and didn't say anything to her, so Chaeyoung spoke first.

“Eat.” She stated simply to Mina. Chaeyoung noticed the slight wrinkle above Mina’s eyebrow and thought she must be confused. Chaeyoung leaned over and put a bit of pasta onto Mina’s plate. Mina looked down from the plate and to Chaeyoung and gave a curt smile. On the other hand, Chaeyoung looked like the happiest kid there with her crooked grin and deep dimples showing. Mina fought back smiling at Chaeyoung’s smiley face, so she just faced her plate and ate the pasta Chaeng gave to her. As time passed while they were eating and while Chaeyoung kept passing food to Mina right under all her friends' noses.

Mina sat back and rubbed her stomach and breathed out. Sana noticed and immediately asked her what was wrong.

“Are you okay?” Sana asked through the loud noises of the restaurant.

Fine. Just full.” Mina reassured Sana, but Sana was not reassured at all, but was shocked instead.

Like… full, full?” Sana questioned with her eyes wide to which Mina just nodded.

“Ehh?” Momo questioned as she heard Sana and Mina’s conversation. Mina didn’t question their behaviour or anything as she knew it came from the worry in their hearts for Mina. To be honest ever since the accident, Mina had changed drastically. Although it had been years and she had been seeking treatment, it was still so hard for Mina. Her anxiety wouldn’t magically be cured, but she just had to learn to cope and to live with it. Not doing ballet or gymnastics anymore took a toll on her. It was basically her will to live and now, none of that was part of her life except for the music. She still hears music all the time now obviously, but she can’t feel the emotion from the songs like she did when she was on stage. She barely had an appetite or drive to do anything when she was on antidepressants. She wasn’t eating well, which caused major concern for her friends. She felt numb when she took the antidepressants. She was prescribed to ease off the antidepressants by her specialist, so when she saw Chaeyoung at that party, all hell broke loose. She was just so overwhelmed. She hadn’t felt that much emotion in a while and upon seeing Chaeng, she just snapped. That’s what Mina began to feel at the dinner table. She felt like she was being compressed into a tuna can as Chaeyoung continued to cater to her and she didn't like how easy the familiarity came for Chaeyoung. She wondered if Chaeyoung noticed the changes in her. She wondered if Chaeyoung felt how her heart felt like it was being stabbed over and over every time she smiled at her.

Mina excused herself quietly and headed to the bathroom hurriedly. Chaeyoung noticed the immediate change in demeanor from Mina and followed shortly after her to the bathroom. She found Mina leaning up against the sink with tears running down her face. She quickly closed the door and locked the small bathroom before coming to Mina’s aid. She stood in front of her and Mina turned to the side and tried shoving all the overwhelming feelings back down, but it wasn’t working.

“Hey, hey. Look at me.” Chaeyoung told Mina in a soft voice that echoed off the walls of the empty bathroom. Mina wanted to face her anxious feelings completely and looked at Chaeyoung, but as soon as their eyes met Mina cried out and placed a hand over her mouth to stop crying.

Chaeyoung closed the gap between them and held Mina in her arms. Mina didn’t want to fight with herself anymore and so she wrapped her arms around Chaeyoung as tight as she could.

“What happened to you.” Chaeyoung said as she felt Mina’s sobs racking her small frame.

Chaeyoung let Mina cry on her shoulder as the two leaned on the sink counter. Chaeyoung rubbed Mina’s back softly and soon it soothed Mina to stop crying.

“I hate that you can still do this to me.” Mina murmured into Chaeyoung’s shoulder. Chaeyoung felt the words Mina said to her. She felt so bad, but she was back now— ready to tie the torn rope between them back together.

“I hate you.” Mina sighed into Chaeyoung’s shoulder even if she didn’t mean it.

“I’m sorry.” Chaeyoung said after a quiet silence. She pulled apart from Mina and got on her tiptoes to kiss Mina on the forehead.

“Wash up. They’re waiting for us.” She said before leaving the bathroom

Chaeyoung waited in line to pay for the group’s meal and worried about Mina. She felt better after though as she saw Mina exiting the bathroom with a normal expression from her peripheral side view. She returned back to the table and peaked at Mina who seemed to be doing better on the outside.

“Are we ready to go?” Chaeyoung clapped her hands together to get the table's attention as she was standing behind her seat— ready to go.

“Oh we still have to pay.” Momo pointed out and Chaeyoung just shrugged.

“I paid for it already. Come on, I wanna sleep early for tomorrow.” Chaeyoung said nonchalantly.

“Ooooo, since when were you rich, Chaengie?” Sana snaked her way to Chaeyoung, but went back to Tzuyu right after.

“Alright, home time.” Jihyo got up from her seat and stretched.

“Make sure you babies get home safely.” Nayeon told the younger girls before walking out of the door with her girlfriend.

Dahyun sided with Chaeyoung to walk out from the restaurant.

“Why’d you take so long in the bathroom?” She asked Chae as she was putting her jacket on.

“Would you believe me if I told you I was taking a shit?”

Dahyun shoved Chaeyoung and complained, “Argh! Gross!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liking it So far?


	5. She's Coy, I Admit - 4

Chaeyoung woke up earlier than she should have as she was almost falling asleep at the sight of her breakfast at the table. Her brother walked past her and tapped the back of her head, which sent Chaeyoung a jolt of electricity— making her eyes open wide. She did not have energy to fight with her brother this early in the morning. It was an hour and a half before Chaeyoung would go to college and her body was not having it. Chaeyoung had trouble falling asleep as she was a bit excited and ended up playing music on her vinyl player on a low volume to fall asleep. She didn’t know what position she ended up sleeping in either as the side of her neck was killing her. 

Her mom rushed her and she quickly finished up her toast before running upstairs to get changed into a decent and warm outfit. Chaeyoung was glad that her school didn’t have a compulsory rule for school uniform and the school was able to wear anything. The only piece of school uniform that was available was the cosy letterman jacket that represented the school when events happened. Chaeyoung chose a plain white t-shirt and a pair of washed out blue jeans— pairing the outfit with her leather jacket and doc marten boots. 

Chaeyoung checked through her suitcase just in case she left something out and when she was happy with everything, her brother helped her load it into his car. 

“Here”, Her brother passed something into her lap as they sat in the car. “It’s my old phone.”

“Thanks.” Chaeyoung didn’t care if it was her brother's old phone as she needed a new phone after losing it on the road.

“Ready for college?” He asked her with a familiar lopsided smile.

“Super ready.”

Dahyun walked beside Chaeyoung as she went looking for her dorm room. The place was quite large— different from what she had thought before. There were a lot of kids too. Chaeyoung guesses that it was rare to see new students as everyone was practically staring her down as she passed down the halls of her college. Dahyun reassured her that it was a normal thing and she just nodded. Finally finding her dorm— Chaeyoung brought the keycard to the lock and it unlocked, revealing a spacious room with two beds, two tables and two spacious wardrobes. Her brother put the last of the boxers Chaeyoung brought onto the floor before hugging him goodbye as he had to get to work. This was where Chaeyoung would be living for the next few years she assumed. 

“I think we should unpack your clothes first because that takes less effort.” Dahyun told Chaeyoung as she began unzipping Chae’s suitcase and bags. Chaeyoung stood by the wardrobe as Dahyun— who was sitting on the floor, passed her clothes to hang up. Chaeyoung reached a hand out without looking for the next piece of garment, but nothing was near her hand and so she turned to look at what Dahyun was doing. She was looking at a shirt that had a number and gymnasium name on. Chaeyoung’s eyes widened as she took it from Dahyun.

“Why do you have a gymnasts t-shirt with you?” Dahyun asked bewildered. Dahyun looked at the shirt that had the number 16 on it and a gym name— ‘Seoul Gymnastix centre’.

“Oh, I… uh, got it at a thrift shop in America.” Chaeyoung said affirmatively as she quickly stuck it at the back of the closet. 

Dahyun didn’t question her friend's behaviour as she probably had jet lag from the flight from America and so she just continued with helping her friend settle in. The pair finished putting all of Chaeyoung’s clothes into the wardrobe and took a break by drinking the yakult Chaeyoung brought within her mini-fridge.

“Who have you been rooming with?” Chaeyoung asked her friend.

“Nayeon unnie. Also on the topic of Nayeon, she’s way different from what I expected.” Dahyun said as she took the last drop of the tiny yakult.

“How so?” Chaeyoung questioned.

“We know her as a party animal and all, but she’s really calm sometimes”, Dahyun went on. “She’s really nice to me, but I think that’s because I’m a few years younger than her.”

“The older girls really do love you, Dubu.” Chaeyoung laughed and Dahyun flaunted her charms at her.

“Oh! I almost forgot to tell you!” Dahyun jumped up. “Remember to go to the dean to get your schedule and stuff.” 

She sighed in triumph as she remembered to tell her friend what was important.

“Okay,  _ aegi _ .” Chaeyoung teased her best friend. Dahyun made a face at Chaeng before continuing in helping her friend settle in.

“Okay, so I have piano practise soon”, Dahyun got up and dusted herself off. “So you should go to the dean and I’ll probably see you later.” 

Chaeyoung hummed and watched Dahyun leave her dorm, but she popped her head back in to speak to Chaeyoung again.

“Also, tell me who your roommate is later. Okay bye!” She scurried off and Chaeyoung laughed at her friend’s antics. She picked up her satchel bag off the ground and put it around her neck before leaving for the dean's office.

She received her timetable for her school year, her textbooks needed and a paper that showed the curfew for the college. Everyone had to be back in the dorms before 11:00 pm as that is the time the school hall monitor comes round to check if rooms are locked and if lights are all off. Chaeyoung was looking at the schedule with an intense face as she walked at a slow place through the halls. She wasn’t looking up, but she was being mindful of the people around her. She became super alert when someone slammed right into her— causing her to drop all of her belongings in hand. 

She might have been ready to curse out the person who ran into her, but when she looked up and saw Mina she softened up and quickly helped her up as she remembered the limp she had.

“Are you alright?!” She almost shouted in Mina’s face. Mina looked bewildered as she was held by Chaeyoung’s hands on her waist and elbow. Chaeyoung saw the look that Mina gave her and let go of her immediately as she cleared her throat.

Mina was about to bend down to help pick up Chaeyoung’s stuff that she dropped, but Chaeyoung bent down faster and quickly bunched up her belongings in a semi-neat pile, which she put into her arms. 

“Sorry.” Mina shyly smiled before taking off in the direction she was heading in before. Chaeyoung mindlessly followed Mina right beside her.

“A-are you headed this way too?” Mina asked her. Chaeyoung simply shook her head.

“Nope.” She popped the letter ‘p’ loudly.

“So what are you doing then?” Mina was confused now.

“Accompanying you.” She shrugged and smiled with her dimple.

Mina unintentionally scoffed at Chaeyoung’s friendly attempts.

“Don’t you have things to do?” She asked Chaeyoung as they continued to walk along the halls.

“Not really. I’m new here, remember?” Chaeyoung leaned into Mina unintentionally again.

“Okay.. so what are you going to do once I stop?” Mina felt challenged by Chaeyoung as they continued with their banter.

“I’ll follow you, then.” Chaeyoung smirked as she raised a brow at Mina suggestively.

“And if it’s to my room?” Mina asked.

“Will I be allowed in?” 

“No. Not when Jihyos there.” Mina said.

“Oh, so I have permission to enter your room, then?” Chaeyoung smiled as she outsmarted Mina. Mina pursed her lips together and sighed in defeat.

“This is my stop.” Mina stood in front of a door and faced Chaeng. Chaeyoung stopped with Mina and looked at the sheet taped to the door.

‘Vocal class’, the sheet read.

“Vocal class?” Chaeyoung sounded confused. Actually now that she thought about it, why was Mina at an arts school if she did dance and gymnastics?

“Wait- I thought you did dance and rhythmic gymnastics and all that?” She looked to Mina and she noticed the fall in expression.

“That’s a conversation for another time, Chaengie.” Mina smiled before entering the room— leaving an awestruck Chaeyoung standing outside. 

Nayeon passed by and saw one of her babies looking a little lost.

“Thinking of signing up?” She asked Chaeyoung as she stood beside her.

“Huh?” Chae shook herself out of her thoughts as she heard something speak next to her.

“I asked if you wanted to join vocal class.” Nayeon repeated.

“Are you in this class?” She asked her elder.

“Of course, I mean I founded this club.” Nayeon showed off.

“What do you usually do here?” Chaeyoung asked as she sounded a bit more interested than before.

“Well, this isn’t really a class- more like a club”, Nayeon explained to the youngling. “It’s more of a safe place for us who love music. We sing, rap and write here.” 

“How do I join?” Chaeyoung asked as she was very much invested in this ‘club’ now.

“Swing by after class tomorrow and I’ll help you settle with everyone in the club. There’s a few of us.” 

Nayeon winked happily at Chaeyoung before entering the room herself. Chaeyoung was a bit flustered, but she managed to make her way back to her dorm safely. She unpacked a little more and made space for her school supplies before lounging for the next hour or so.

Dahyun texted her and told her to meet her and Tzuyu at the school's local diner. Chaeyoung struggled a bit to find the place as she was still new to this area and after a while, she stumbled across a bright neon sign and assumed it was the diner she was looking for. She entered and looked around for Dahyunnie’s blonde head and immediately, she found two of her best friends in the corner of the diner near the window.

“Hey! You made it.” Dahyun greeted Chaeyoung warmly.

“Yeah, sorry for taking a long time”, Chaeyoung smiled as she slid into the booth— on the empty side, facing her best friends. “I couldn’t find my way around here.”

“Sorry for not telling you where the diner was. It completely slipped my mind.” Tzuyu smiled sheepishly.

“Yeah, ‘cause you were probably thinking about someone...” Dahyun mumbled loud enough for Tzuyu to hear, which earned poor Dubu a punch to the shoulder from beside her.

“Like you’re any better.” The youngest among them retorted, making Dahyun stumped.

Chaeyoung laughed at them bickering. In a sense they reminded her of a platonic Jeong and Nayeon.

The waitress headed over and Chaeyoung looked up to speak to her, but was choked up at the sight of the girl in front of her.

“Oh! Mina-unnie!” Tzuyu was shocked.

“We didn’t know you worked here!” Dahyun said as shocked as Tzuyu and Chae were.

Mina tore her eyes from Chaeyoung and a bright blush grew upon her pale complexion. 

“It’s a new job.” Mina brushed it off as she tried her best to not look at her ex.

“When’s your break? You should join us!” Dahyun suggested happily and right then and there, Chaeyoung was sure she was going to strangle her best friend.

“In a few minutes-.” Mina started, but Dahyun pulled her down and placed her right next to Chaeyoung. 

Chaeyoung pushed herself closer inside as she didn’t want to suffocate Mina. Mina and Chaeyoung avoided each other for most of the night and Tzuyu was the first to find it annoyingly suspicious. Come to think of it, Tzuyu thought when they had dinner last night, the pair was interacting with each other oddly. Tzuyu couldn’t question it any further as Sana kept her occupied the entire night. Tzuyu hated the feeling in her pit everytime she was with the older girl. She never admitted it to anyone or herself, but Tzuyu was infatuated with Sana. Tzuyu didn’t want anything to do with Sana as she knew Sana was notorious for flirting blatantly with everyone near her. Tzuyu has seen Sana with flings more than once and truth be told she was a little jealous that Sana’s attention was on someone else other than her. Sana had been trying with Tzuyu for almost two years and Tzuyu had never cracked under pressure. Dahyun finds her behaviour suspicious, but she only just likes teasing her friends. Back on the topic of Chaeyoung and Mina— Tzuyu wondered if they knew how noticeable they were. Sitting with a huge gap between them was enough, but the fact that they weren’t even looking at each other did it for Tzuyu. She  _ definitely  _ had to ask Chaeyoung or Mina about it. 

Chaeyoung was glad that Dahyun was there because she thought she would’ve died. Dahyun had kept the conversation going between all four of us until it was time to leave. All four of them left the diner as it was closing down and headed back to their schools. Tzuyu went back to her dorm at the school opposite the arts school. Dahyun and Chaeyoung headed upstairs and Mina went to her dorm, which was downstairs.

“Hey, you never told me who you were rooming with.” Dahyun reminded her friend.

“Oh, yeah.” Chaeyoung chuckled.

“Guess what?” Chaeyoung smiled.

“What?” Dahyun stood in front of Chaeyoung’s dorm with Chae.

Chaeyoung just opened her room and showed Dahyun that no one was rooming with her.

“No way!” Dahyun shoved her friend in the shoulder.

“Please you have to let me sleepover!” Dahyun begged her friend.

“No way! This is my sanctuary, only Chae’s allowed.” Chaeyoung smiled smugly at her friend's desperation.

“Not even Dubu?” Dahyun made a cute face and Chaeyoung pushed her out of her doorway.

“Plus, I don’t think the hall monitor is going to let us sleepover, you know how loud we are right?” Chaeyoung told her friend.

“Oh, no. The hall monitor- Lee Sunmi loves me. She teaches musical theory.” Dahyun showed off.

“I always knew you were a teacher's pet.” She teased her friend.

“Yah!” Dahyun made a fake angry face at her friend and it didn’t last long.

“Go sleep okay.” Chaeyoung gave her friend a quick hug before ushering her off down the hall.

Chaeyoung stuck her head out and watched Dahyun get into her dorm safely before retreating back into her own. She showered and brushed her teeth in the shower while stringing a few made up lyrics from the top of her mind. When she stepped out of the shower— she held a towel loosely around her waist before finding the notebook in a stack of books on her table and scribbled the lyrics she was singing in the shower. She’d put the lyrics to good use soon enough. Putting on pyjamas and fuzzy socks— she laid in bed with her phone charging beside her. She tossed and turned and couldn’t sleep. She assumed she couldn’t sleep because of the unfamiliarity or sleeping somewhere new. Her mom told her when she was younger that drinking a cup of milk at night could help you sleep and so she grew up with that rule. She pocketed her key card in her pyjamas and took off into the night. She looked to her phone as she was tiptoeing down the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible. The time displayed on her home screen told her it was 1am now. She had memorised the map before arriving at the school, so with careful steps she made it to one of the vending machines near the cafeteria without getting lost. She held her phone that had the flashlight on on one hand as she reached for the money she put in her pocket earlier. She almost fumbled the coins in her hand, but she managed to place the coins in the slot and press the carton of milk option button. She carried her milk in one hand and her flashlight in the other as she navigated her way back to her dorm. She was about to reach the beginning of the stairway when she spotted another light. She almost panicked, but then she realised that the light wasn’t moving and it looked like it was from a phone too. She crept quietly with her hand shielding some of the bright light emitting from her phone. She followed the dim light to a performance hall and saw a figure dancing. If Chaeyoung made any sudden movements then the girl dancing would’ve spotted her. She decided to find a secure space close to the entrance of the hall to see the stranger dance. In truth, Chaeng was drawn in by the person. She was twirling around gracefully and soon Chaeyoung figured out who it was. 

It was Mina.

So she still dances then? But why at such a late time. She attends an art school too, why not the sports school next door? Chaeyoung was too curious for her own good. Chaeyoung’s foot slipped from her position of squatting on the ground and it scared Mina half to death. She didn’t scream though as she quickly managed to clasp a hand over her mouth and cover her flashlight with her hand. 

“Who’s there?” Mina asked quietly as the person who made the noise didn’t make any other noises. Mina held her flashlight out again and shined the light only to find a tiny person she knew on the floor, flat on her bottom. Mina placed a hand over her chest and took a sharp intake and sighed in relief.

“What the hell is wrong with you? You scared the life out of me?!” Mina scowled at Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung could only smile sheepishly and stand up to meet Mina’s eyes.

“Sorry, I just saw you and… uh.. yep.” Chaeyoung fiddled with the back of her hair and Mina remembered that habit of hers.

“I thought you were the hall monitor. What are you doing out so late?” Mina asked her.

“Couldn’t sleep.” The younger girl shrugged.

“So you decide to stalk me and scare the life out of me..?” Mina said with an expressionless tone.

“Don’t flatter yourself”, Chaeyoung teased. “Besides, this is pure coincidence.”

“I couldn’t sleep, so I remembered what my mom told me and I got milk from the vending machine outside, and then I just happened to stumble upon you dancing.” She smiled with squinted eyes as she rocked back and forth on her heels. If Mina hadn’t thought that Chaeyoung was cute, she would’ve probably mauled her by now.

“You should go to bed.” Mina told a pouty Chaeng.

“Why? Can’t I hang out with you longer?” She tilted her head to the side and stuck out her bottom lip to the older girl.

“This is not hanging out and you have class in a few hours”, Mina reminded Chae. “You could use some sleep on your first official day.”

“But I can’t sleep.” Chaeyoung continued to pout in front of Mina.

“It’s not my problem. Listen to music.” Mina scooped up her bag and left the girl there with her mouth agape. Chaeyoung scoffed with a smirk on her face. She didn’t expect Mina to have this newfound confidence around her. Mina was coy, Chaeyoung admitted. She drank her milk on the way back to her dorm— gulping the now lukewarm milk down her throat. She shook her head softly as she thought of Mina once again. She got herself back into bed and took a glance at her bedside table and her alarm clock showed her the time, which was 3:30 am. Only four hours and a half until her first official class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback >w<


	6. I Wish I Knew The Words I Wanted To Say To You - 5

Dahyun texted Chaeyoung in the morning to make sure she was awake and when Chaeyoung saw that her friend was up and going, she was glad Chaeng didn’t sleep in. A few minutes before class, Dahyun stood outside of Chaeyoung’s dorm and waited for her. Before she could knock, Chaeyoung swung the door open and she shrieked and Dahyun let out a big laugh at the face Chaeyoung had. 

“Oh, god! Y-your face!” She laughed loudly and Chaeyoung stood in her doorway with a scowl.

“Yah! What are you doing outside of my door!” Chaeyoung regained her composure and gave Dahyun a friendly glare.

“Dang, I just wanted to walk you to your class. Besides, I asked for your schedule and we pretty much have the same classes.” Dahyun told Chaeng as she was closing the door to her dorm.

“And how did you get my schedule?” The pair began to make their way to their first class.

“I am a teacher’s pet, after all.” Dahyun said smugly as she rounded the corner into the classroom.

“Y’know, that’s something you shouldn’t flaunt!” Chaeyoung laughed at her friend before following Dahyuns path into the class. She looked around the classroom as students began to pile in five minutes before class. She looked around to see if there was anyone she knew and then her eyes were laid upon the dancer from last night.

“I thought Mina was older than us? How come she’s in the same class as us?” She questioned Dahyun as she sat beside her. 

“Oh, I forgot. You weren’t really here when it happened.” Dahyun said with a tone of pity.

“What happened?” Chaeyoung’s curiosity got the best of her.

“I only know a bit from what Momo and Sana have told me, but”, Dahyun began and Chaeyoung was listening intently. “She used to attend the sports school next door, but then she had an ankle injury and just transferred here like right after the injury. She took a long break and so she took a grade down.”

“Why would she attend an arts school when she had a career over there?” She questioned.

“Those aren't questions I can answer.” Dahyun shrugged and soon the loud bell rang through the school. The teacher strutted in as she brushed her hair to the side swifty. Chaeyoung thought she was beautiful and way too young looking to be a teacher.

“Good morning, class”, She smiled with her red tinted lips. “I am Lee. Sunmi- Ms. Lee and I will be your Music and Musical theory teacher for the next two semesters. I hope we will have a good year.”

“Dude, I thought the hall monitor was an old lady who favored you!” Chaeyoung nudged and whispered to Dahyun.

“I know. She’s like an unnie to me.She’s really cool.” Dahyun whispered back.

“Causing trouble on your first day, Miss Son?” Ms. Lee called out Chaeyoung suddenly.

“Uh, no..” Chaeyoung was flustered as Ms. Lee looked straight at her.

“I hope not. Not on your first day here.” Ms. Lee smirked and proceeded with checking the class roll.

“Already on your first day. Damn.” Dahyun snickered and already Chaeyoung was dreading any further classes with Ms. Lee. Mina couldn’t help but smile at Chaeyoung’s embarrassment at her first class. 

“All of this learning will contribute to the following project that will come up at the end of this term. Make sure to be alert in class or else you’ll miss important parts for your upcoming project.” The teacher spoke and Chaeyoung felt like the last bit was targeting her. Someone in class raised their hand in class to ask the teacher a question.

“Yes, Mina.” Chaeyoung whipped her head to the side to see Mina as she was surprised that she would ask a question.

“Do you mind briefing us on what the upcoming project is?” She asked in an elegant manner.

“I do not mind at all”, Ms. Lee smiled warmly. “At the end of the term. Each and every one of you will be required to submit a musical piece. Half music theory and half performance. It will go to most of your class grade.”

“Do we have to create our own music?” Another student asked.

“You can if you would like. But I would like it if you chose a piece that resonates with you”, She told the class. “A love song, a heartbreak song- anything that would guarantee you a good mark.”

The bell rang and everyone began rushing out to recess break.

“Ugh! How can I already mess up on my FIRST DAY of school.” Chaeyoung whined and Dahyun loved to see Chaeyoung like this.

“You are such a big baby!” She laughed. “Now come on, or else we’ll miss out on the fresh fruit at the cafeteria.” Dahyun pulled Chaeyoung along to the canteen line. The two of them got fruit bowls and Chaeyoung got a packet of chips. 

“Dahyunnie! Over here!” Jihyo waved them over as she saw how lost they looked in the crowd. They made their way to the two benches that were connected and that consisted of Nayeon, Jihyo, Irene, Seulgi, Yeri, Roseanne, Jennie, Jisoo, Chuu, Jinsoul, Vivi, Haseul, Choerry, Yeojin and Mina.

“Hey this is Chaeyoung, she’s new.” Nayeon introduced Chaeyoung to the table. 

“Hi.” Chaeyoung smiled with her dimple showing.

“Hey! I’m Roseanne, but you can call me Rosie and this is Jennie and Jisoo.” The pink haired girl smiled at Chaeyoung warmly and Chaeng was sure the two would be great friends. Jennie waved her fingers at Chaeyoung and smiled curtly. Jisoo smiled brightly with her teeth showing.

A girl with short hair began introducing her and her friends too.

“I’m Haseul'', She then pointed to the others. “This is Vivi, Chuu, Jinsoul, Yeojin and Choerry.” Haseul seemed like the mom of the group and Chaeyoung thought that it was lovely.

“I’m Seulgi, this is Irene and Yeri.” Seulgi introduced her girlfriend and her smaller friend who she considered her kid. Irene looked like the queen B of the school, but considering how she’s Nayeon's friend, Seulgi’s girlfriend and how she was babying Yeri, she seemed like a big softy.

“It’s nice to meet you guys.” Chaeyoung smiled before sliding into the end seat next to Dahyun. 

‘What are you majoring in? You look more like an art girl than a music girl.” Jennie asked Chaeyoung.

“Oh, Uh music, but art’s a hobby.” Chaeyoung told her to which Jennie hummed at what Chaeyoung said.

“She’s going to be at the vocal club after school.” Nayeon mentioned it to the group.

“Really? God thank you! Someone who's cool.” Yeri pretended to pray at the ceiling.

“Yah!” Irene scolded Yeri.

“You should show me your art sometime, I major in visual arts.” Irene invited Chaeyoung and she was glad the friend group was being incredibly friendly to her.

“So how did you two meet?” Yeojin asked Dahyun and Chaeyoung.

“What?” Dahyun questioned the youngest of the group.

“Oh, I thought you guys were together! Considering how close you guys are sitting.” She said and Chaeyoung glanced down to the minimal space between her and her best friend.

“Ew!” Chaeyoung exclaimed and it offended Dahyun.

“What do you mean ‘Ew’?” Dahyun gave a look to Chaeng.

“Are you saying I’m ‘ew’?” She frowned and Chaeyoung realised what she said.

“No! What, don’t use my words against me!” Chaeyoung pointed a finger in Dahyun’s face and she swatted it away.

You just said I’m ‘Ew’!” Dahyun complained.

I didn’t mean it like that!” 

Mina was glad to see that nothing much had happened to Dahyun and Chaeyoung’s friendship over the course of four years. She truly did miss Chaeyoung as she could never forget about the year she had in Texas.

The two ended up bickering all the way to their next class.

Soon, Chaeyoung finished all her classes and was surprised at the homework given on the first day. She remembered how Nayeon told her to swing by that room. She only knew of the room as she followed Mina and so she took a bit of time to walk through the halls as she couldn’t remember the exact spot the room was. She found the room and Rosie was standing outside of the room— ushering the younger girl in. “Hey, sorry if I came a little late.” Chaeyoung said as she followed Rosie into the room. 

Oh no, you’re good! You’re new here, anyways.” She told Chaeng as they entered the room. Chaeyoung was surprised at the liveliness in the room. There were kids bustling around singing and playing with instruments. 

“Wow…” Chaeyoung was exasperated.

“I know right.” Nayeon said as she passed by. 

“Hey guys! We’ve got ourselves a newbie.” Nayeon caught the attention of the whole club and all eyes were on her.

“Uh, I’m Chaeyoung.” She didn’t know what to do, so she bowed politely. 

“I’m BamBam.” He gave a flirty smile and held out a hand to Chaeyoung to which she didn’t take.

“Bold to assume she’s straight.” Yeri laughed.

BamBam gave hopeful eyes and Chaeyoung chuckled and shook her head.

“It’s always the good ones.” He muttered under his breath before returning to the table of other guys.

“Don’t mind him. He’s a strange boy.” Another guy spoke next to her. He was tall and handsome, Chaeyoung thought.

“Dahyunnie.” He made a cute gesture to Dahyun and she ignored it. 

“This is Jackson Wang. The world’s big brother.” She said annoyed.

“How come I haven’t seen you around?” Chaeyoung asked as she remembered seeing a few of the other people around.

“I go to the sports school next door.” He told her.

“Were allowed to pass by..?” Chaeyoung asked him.

“Yep. Our school’s are practically connected because of the sports field between us and Nayeon’s club is where we all come to jam and hang out.” He threw a peace sign to Nayeon. Chaeyoung thought that it was cool that both schools were able to pass through each other.

“Also, Tzuyu-ssi said she was supposed to come, but she said she was tired and she would be resting in her dorm”, Jackson added. “She told me when I went to go bother her on the field.” 

“Poor kid. New year means a new team try out. Practise probably tired her out.” Nayeon said.

Tzuyu 100% lied to Jackson and her friends. She was never tired from volleyball, she was only ever tired from Sana’s antics. All during practise, Tzuyu noticed the discomfort in Sana’s and later Sana began complaining about her cramps. Tzuyu had asked her why she didn’t stay in the dorms for today, but with a smile accompanied with puppy eyes, she said she didn’t want to miss tryouts. So now, Tzuyu was in her dorm with Sana all cuddled up in her as she snored softly. Truth be told, Tzuyu was meant to join the Vocal class club over at the other school, but she saw how sulky Sana was being and she didn’t want to leave her alone. The two started on their own beds while they watched some silly cartoon that Sana put on the TV. Later sana began whining and somehow, the younger girl ended up on the other side of her room— on Sana’s bed with the older girl. Sana was happy with Tzuyu by her side but honestly, Tzuyu was literally dying inside. She wondered if Sana could feel her erratic heartbeat, but she doubted it as Sana was super drowsy and sleepy. And to now, Sana was living her best life, napping on Tzuyu. 

“You think we should visit her?” Chaeyoung asked Dahyun.

“God no. Last time I tried prying sleepy Yoda out of her dorm, I faced her wrath. Never again.” Dahyun shook her head slowly as she recounted what happened a few years ago at Tzuyu’s dorm.

Chaeyoung continued befriending the other kids in the room and then got distracted by the sound of an electric guitar. She let her eyes roam around until it was placed on Rosie with the guitar. She headed in that direction and politely smiled at Rosie.

“I think you should place this chord instead.” She guided Rosie’s hand with her own and placed it on the fretboard. She then strummed the chord and was wowed by Chaeng. The group of girls surrounding Rosie was immediately impressed. Rosie latched onto Chaeyoung’s hand with a bright expression.

“You  _ totally _ have to join our band!” She told Chaeng with excitement in her eyes.

“Wait, you guys have a band? That's awesome!” Chaeyoung was happy to find her kind of people in this place.

“We’re a rock band!” Seulgi added.

“Even better!” Chaeyoung grinned happily.

“Rosie and I have another bandmate, but she’s on a date right now. She's from the other school.” Seulgi told her.

“Come by here tomorrow again, so all of us can meet up and introduce you properly.” Rosie told Chaeyoung and she nodded happily.

Mina hated how her mind would always think of Chaeyoung everytime she was around her. She didn’t mean to, but her eyes wandered across the room to where Chaeyoung and Rosie was. She watched as Chaeyoung was in her own little world with the other girls. She used to have that same face when she explained a song or art piece to Mina. She must have been talking about one of her interests, then. She used to love listening and watching her Chaengie explain things to her. It made her all warm and fuzzy and she really missed that warmth. And now it's too cold to even light a fire again to find that warmth again.

Tzuyu was very close to falling asleep with Sana too, but then a loud pounding to her dorm door tore the sleepiness from her heavy eyelids. Sana was practically on top of Tzuyu, so how was she supposed to exit from this situation?

“Sana! It’s Momo _ -ring _ !” She shouted through the door. Tzuyu wasn’t one to use profanity, but  _ SHIT! _ Was all she was thinking. She carefully maneuvered sleeping Sana off of her and made her way to the door.

“Oh, Tzuyu-yah!” Momo smiled and threw a hug onto Tzuyu. She pushed Momo off a bit. 

“Sana’s sleeping.” She told Momo and she nodded understandingly. Tzuyu went and grabbed her jacket and phone.

“Where are you headed?” Momo asked her.

“Just to meet the others.” She said quickly as she ducked out of her dorm.

“Say hi to Dubu and Chaeng for me!” Tzuyu heard Momo shout at her before she practically ran down the stairs. She got out of her school doors and made her way to the other school. This was the one time Tzuyu was completely flustered by Sana. Tzuyu didn't know that the older girl would have such a hold on her. She tapped her warm cheeks in her palms as if it would snap her out of it, but she wasn’t paying attention when she was sliding through the doors and she bumped into someone. 

“Sorry, Mina unnie!” Tzuyu apologised once she saw who she bumped into.

“It’s okay.” She brushed it off. Tzuyu quickly stopped her again.

“Uh sorry- but, do you know where Dahyun and Chaeyoung are?” Tzuyu asked carefully.

“They might be at the diner- i have a shift, so we could walk together.” Mina smiled softly at Tzuyu and she mirrored it.

The two walked silently through the evening sky. Tzuyu wondered if Mina was walking slow and stalling or if Mina was trying to match her pace with Tzuyu— who was trying to match Mina’s pace.

  
“D-Do you mind if I ask you a weird question, Unnie?” She treaded the waters carefully. 

“Hmm.” Mina hummed at Tzuyu’s request.

“Do you like Chaeyoung?” Mina almost stopped in her tracks at the question that came from Tzuyu. She sighed. Perhaps, Tzuyu saw how distant she was being with Chaeyoung the times they’ve been near each other.

“No.” Mina shook her head and smiled softly. It was part of the truth— what she answered to Tzuyu’s question. Mina knew she was way past the stage of like, but she’d never admit it. Not to herself or anyone else. 

Tzuyu wasn’t convinced, but she would take her unnie’s word for it. Whatever happens, she’ll be there to support her friends.

The two entered the diner door and left for their respective ways. Mina went over to the register and put on her apron and name tag. Tzuyu found dahyun and Chaeyoung and slid into the booth with them.

“How are you feeling? Jackson told us that you were really tired.” Chaeyoung asked her as she placed a hand on Tzuyu’s shoulder.

“I’m okay now, still a little sore from practise.” Tzuyu lied through her teeth. The thing about Tzuyu’s friends was that they would never question what Tzuyu does or says. They paint her as the honest friend who is unable to lie and to be honest, Tzuyu was definitely okay with that. 

“Uh, so what did you guys do after class?” Tzuyu asked her friends.

“Chaeng here got into the vocal club.” Dahyun informed her.

“And get this!”, Chaeyoung said excitedly. “I joined a rock band!”

“Oh, Hyejoo from the volleyball team’s in Roseanne's band too.” Tzuyu remembered one of her team members at the mention of the band.

“Does the band have a name? I've never seen them properly perform?” Dahyun asked Chaeyoung.

“I think Rosie said the band's name was Between The Girls And Me.” Chaeyoung told Dahyun.

“Definitely has sapphic undertones.” Dahyun pointed out.

“Well, duh. No one in the band is straight.” Chaeyoung said and it made all three members of the school lunch club burst into laughter. 

The three split the bill and they headed back to their dorms before curfew. Dahyun dragged her butt back to her dorm down the hall from Chaeyoung and was a bit sad to find the dorm empty. Dahyun had only admitted and told one person about her true feelings of loneliness. It was Momo on the night when Dahyun was blackout drunk. Dahyun obviously didn’t forget anything from that night, so when she woke up she was regretting her entire existence on Earth. She wondered if Momo thought she was weird. She prayed something would make her life better and then like a guardian angel, Momo made a place in Dahyun's life as the biggest flirt. Momo barely spent her time apart from Dahyun and Dahyun was okay with that. Although there was a dull ache in her heart. Dahyun sighed and began her nightly routine of going to bed. She was in the middle of perfecting the comfort level of her pillows and comforter, when a soft knock was brought to her door. She assumed it was Nayeon returning, but she was stunned when she unlocked her door.

“M-Momo unnie.” Dahyun’s eyes were wide. Momo stood at Dahyun's doorway with her hair loose and wild, clad in checkered pajamas, wearing her glasses and clutching a teddy bear.

“Thought you’d be lonely,  _ aegi. _ ” Momo smiled through sleepy eyes and entered the dorm. She sat on Nayeon's bed and waited for Dahyun to sit down on hers. The two were now seated, facing each other.

“Why didn’t you stay in your dorm?” Dahyun asked her in a small voice. Momo smiled at Dahyun’s timidness.

“No way I’m staying in the same dorm as Jeong and Nayeon”, Momo chuckled softly. “And I wanted to see you Dubu... Is that so hard to understand?”

Dahyun cheeks flushed at Momo’s husky tone when she spoke to her.

“W-we should get to bed.” Dahyun cleared her throat and got up to turn off the light. Momo followed Dahyun's steps and got herself situated in Nayeon's bed.

It was a few minutes in when Momo definitely noticed Dahyun wasn’t sleeping at all. Her breathing was irregular and she was stiff. 

“Dahyun-ah.” Momo called out to her.

“Hm?” Dahyun sounded like she was caught.

“You can’t sleep can you?” Momo asked, but she knew the answer— obviously.

Dahyun almost froze when she heard Momo’s side shuffling. Momo had gotten up and pushed Dahyun to the wall, which the bed was up against. Momo laid beside Dahyun and faced Dahyun’s little face. The light wasn’t on, but the street lamppost outside illuminated parts of the room. 

You’re cute, y’know.” Momo brought Dahyun closer to her until her head touched Momo’s chest.

“Too pure and sweet. Like honey, you are.” Momo told Dahyun. Dahyun yawned into Momo and Momo caressed the hair atop of the younger girl's head.

“Just stay with me, please.” Dahyun uttered sleepily.

“For you, I will.” Momo continued to toy with Dahyuns hair until her own eyes closed too. 

Tzuyu got back to her dorm and found Sana sitting up with her eyes almost closing. Tzuyu laughed quietly at the sight of the older girl fighting sleep.

“Why aren’t you sleeping?” She asked Sana. She looked up to see Tzuyu and she rubbed her eyes.

“I wanted to wait for you.” Sana slurred as she continued to fight the sleep that was soon to take over. Sana watched Tzuyu dash around the room as she was getting ready to go to bed, even though she was about to fall asleep. When Tzuyu was done, Sana reached out her arms and opened and closed her palms to tell Tzuyu she wanted cuddles. Tzuyu could never rise from this defeat. She was going to admit it. She liked Sana, but she hoped Sana did too. Tzuyu went right into Sanas arms— it was where she felt most at home.

Chaeyoung couldn’t sleep again and so she went down stairs again, but this time it was an hour earlier than yesterday. She walked to the vending machine and put the coins into the slot and then she watched the slow process of the milk coming out. She picked the milk up and wanted to warm it up at her dorm before drinking it. She rounded the corner and was met with the same place she was at yesterday. She wondered if tonight, Mina was dancing again. But alas, the night was dark and quiet with no one twirling around in a graceful manner. Chaeyoung headed back up to her dorm and drank her milk before getting some shut eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For you I will...
> 
> Have u figured out the connection?


	7. You're Here When I Need You The Most - 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest Chapter! I will try to make future chapters longer- more than 5000 words! :)

For the rest of the week, Chaeyoung was with the band at almost every break she had. Her friends were seeing less of her, but they were anticipating the band’s first real performance so much. During the week, Chaeyoung had shown her demos on her laptop and her song lyrics in her notebook to the other bandmates. They were ecstatic at the thought of another band member. They thought Chaeyoung was the final piece in completing the band. 

“Are you sure you want to use this song as our  _ first _ performance?” Chaeyoung asked Rosie for the millionth time. 

“Yes i’m sure! Seulgi and Hyejoo are very much sure too.” She reassured her friend again. 

“What’s the fuss with the song, anyways?” Hyejoo stopped her drumming to ask Chaeyoung.

“I was a little teenager when I wrote it! It sounds like an eighteen year old angst tantrum!” Chaeyoung thought it was a good song too until she kept reading over the lyrics. Seulgi placed both of her hands on Chaeyoung’s shoulders and made Chaeng face her.

“Stop whining! It’s an amazing song that should be showcased to people”, Seulgi began knocking some sense into Chaeyoung. “Imagine the satisfaction you’ll feel when everyone cheers you on!”

Chaeyoung did imagine the band’s performance in a week's time and it made her worry less.

“Now come on! We gotta work on these flyers!” Rosie ordered the team.

And so, the band split into pairs with two stools to hand out and to pin the posters around the campus. Seulgi and Hyejoo went together and the two Chaeyoungs were paired together.

“Hold on, it’s crooked.” Rosie told Chaeyoung as she was putting up a poster on a board that was a little too high for her. The step stool was barely helping her reach the empty space on the board. 

“Honestly, this is torture! Why don’t you do it? You’re very much taller than me!” Chaeyoung complained while Rosie only giggled by herself. She held out her phone as she held the posters with her other arm and recorded poor Chaeng struggling.

“Yah!” Chaeyoung tried swatting away the camera, but she lost her footing and was ready for the impact of the cold ground, but instead she was met with something warm and fuzzy.

“You should be more careful, Chaeyoung-ah.” The soft voice spoke. Chaeyoung got up quickly and saw Mina who she hadn’t seen for a lot of the week. She was also wearing a knitted sweater. Mina helped Chaeyoung stand up properly as Chae looked like she was going to lose balance again. She smiled to the two before heading down the hall.

“Amazing. She caught your tiny butt like a bag of chips.” Rosie was wowed at Mina’s reflexes, but that didn’t mean it was time to stop teasing her friend.

“I'll kill you.” Chaeyoung said calmly. Rosie took off down the hall to the next notice board before Chaeyoung’s small hands could get to her. 

They returned to the practise room and were happy they completed the chore of handing out putting up flyers.

“Why are you guys so puffed out?” Hyejoo asked as she saw the sight of their band leader and lead taking heavy breaths.

“Ro.. Rosie said.. Race and then she took off!” Chaeyoung heaved.

“Who do you think won?” Rosie asked the other two in a quick breath.

“Chaeyoung- not you Rosie.” Seulgi clarified.

“Ahh, come on!” Rosie yelled out in exasperation.

The gig was right around the corner— in less than two days, Chaeyoung would be performing one of her old demos with her band, who she recently became close with. She didn’t have time to title the song properly as she didn’t think the song was of any use in the mere future and so somewhere in the midsts of three and a half years, she titled it 18. 

“God, your handwriting is so messy.” Dahyun commented as she peered over at Chaeyoung’s book. Chaeyoung seriously didn’t have a sense of organisation either. She wasn’t the type to take time to make her notes look properly. Chaeng was the type to scribble what she heard into dot points.

“Your projects are coming up sooner than you think.” Ms. Lee reminded the class right before the bell went off, alerting them of their next activity. Students began exiting the classroom and while Chaeyoung was packing up, Ms. Lee stopped them.

“Dahyun, Chaeyoung.” She called out.

“Yes, Miss?” The pair came down from their seats and stood at the teacher’s desk.

“Heard you joined a band.” Ms. Lee said.

“Oh it’s a new thing.” Chaeyoung smiled shyly.

“You should totally come to the gig.” Dahyun told Miss. Lee as she was reaching in her bag for her flyer. She handed her folded flyer to Miss. Lee, who took it kindly.

“I'll be sure to be there.” She smiled once again before dismissing her two students to break.

Then again, Chaeyoung found herself back in the practise room tuning and refining the song and her skills. 

“You work too hard, Chaeyoungie.” Gowon— Hyejoo’s girlfriend commented.

“I know. I just want everything perfect before we perform.” Chaeyoung sighed as she reread her highlighted parts on the sheet of music. 

“Yah! I got some fried chicken for you guys!” Lisa made her way to the table at the front of the room as she entered the room, randomly.

“Lisa!”, Rosie jumped into her arms happily. “I thought you had track practise!”

“I did, but I wanted to see how you guys were doing.” Lisa said as she placed Rosie back down on the ground. Chaeyoung smelt the chicken and immediately, she reached for a piece.

“Someone’s eager.” Irene laughed beside Seulgi.

“What? It’s chicken!” Chaeyoung exclaimed with food in her mouth.

“Yah! Finish eating before you speak!” Hyejoo scolded her. After she inhaled a generous amount of chicken, she wiped her oily hand and continued with memorising her lines and chords. 

After class, she decided that she wanted a nap, but she couldn’t even lie down as Tzuyu and Dahyun bombarded her dorm room.

“Should we do something today? I feel like we should because it’s the day before your big performance and that calls for a celebration!” Dahyun told Chaeyoung who was struggling to keep her eyes open.

“I don’t know, Chaengie looks like she’s going to pass out.” Tzuyu nudged Dahyun softly. Dahyun didn’t take the hint and flicked Chaeyoung’s forehead.

“Yah!” Chaeyoung shouted loudly.

“We should go with the others too!” Dahyun said as she continued to think of ideas.

“Clubbing, perhaps?” Dahyun’s voice seemed to be going quieter and quieter as she continued talking. Soon, Chaeyoung’s eyes closed and she leaned on her pillow in an seemingly uncomfortable upwards position.

“Maybe we should leave the celebration until after the performance.” Tzuyu said softly to Dahyun as she pointed to their other friend who was snoring soundly. Dahyun softened upon seeing Chaeyoung’s smushed face on her pillow. Tzuyu and Dahyun helped move Chaeyoung’s sleeping body into a more comfortable position before leaving the room. 

“Now what?” Dahyun asked Tzuyu as they were standing outside of Tzuyu’s dorm.

“We could go and check out what my school is doing. Jeong said they were holding an impromptu sports carnival later.” Tzuyu suggested.

“Why?” Dahyun asked, confused.

“They do it all the time. It’s a thing we do before one of the sports teams has an upcoming match. It’s an unspoken tradition.” Tzuyu told her as she began leading Dahyun.

“And what sports have an upcoming match?” Dahyun asked her curiously. 

“Uh, I think Jeongyeon unnie said the track team and basketball team.” Tzuyu recalled what Jeong had said to her as they passed through each other during practise.

“Also, beware”, Tzuyu suddenly warned Dahyun. “It’s a bit competitive.”

“JEONG YOU’RE REALLY SLOW!” Someone from the other team shouted at Jeong playfully.

“Yah! You’re the swimmer here, Han! I’m the basketball player!” She exclaimed before throwing the ball right into the hoop, even though she was quite far from it.

“Beat that, Jinsung!” She stuck out a tongue at the swimmer before celebrating with her team. Soon the score was 36 - 28 and Jeongyeon was sure she was going to beat the other team. 

Chaeyoung had woken up after her short nap and immediately went searching for her friends. Over the incredibly loud cheering, Tzuyu still managed to hear her phone send her an alert.

  
  


**Chaengie 🐯 -** _ Where are you guys? _

_ Over at my school  _ **\- Yoda-ssi**

_ Do you need help getting here?  _ **\- Yoda-ssi**

**Chaengie 🐯 -** _ No i think i can hear you guys very well _

_ See you soon then <3  _ **\- Yoda-ssi**

  
  


Chaeyoung followed the loud cheering and she ended up at the entrance of an indoor basketball court. She entered and found the hall quite full of students. Was there a basketball match this early? She looked from both sides of the stands to spot her friends and soon, she spotted Dahyun’s blonde head first and headed up the stairs beside the stand seats. She waved at her two friends to get their attention and they made room for her to sit.

“What’s going on here?!” Chaeyoung shouted for Tzuyu to hear.

“It’s a friendly game between my school! It’s a tradition thingy, I'll tell you later!” Tzuyu yelled back and Chaeyoung nodded before averting her attention to the loud game below. 

“What’s happening now?!” She asked Dahyun with one finger in her ear.

“Whoever reaches 50 points first wins!” She told Chaeng. Chaeyoung finally understood what was happening and kept her eyes on the game. The score was moving up rapidly and the losing team was catching up at 40 - 38. Chaeyoung sat through the game and cheered whenever the crowd cheered and raised both her hands in the air when the crowd did too. As soon as she saw the number change from 48 to 50, she leapt up from her seat to cheer for her cousin who scored the winning shot. Everyone ran down from the stands and celebrated with each other and there were no hard feelings.

After the basketball game finished, it was then onto the track area. Jackson had found a megaphone during the basketball game, to which he then used to his favour.

“Now! The running game begins!” Jackson’s loud voice echoed through the megaphone.

“After that long, boring and exhausting basketball game, we are now taking volunteers for track!” Jackson said.

“You only said that because you suck at B-Ball!” BamBam accused him and he feigned innocence.

“We have the 100 metre! Then the 200! And then the 400!” Jackson exclaimed dramatically. 

“Volunteers for the 100 metre on the field, now!” He announced. People began going up the stands and the volunteers stretched and prepared for the 100 metre race. Sana wanted to do the race even though she wasn’t the best at short distance or long distance— actually, running in general. They were all starting from the same line and were awaiting Jackson’s call.

“On your marks… readyyyyy… GO!” He yelled through the megaphone.

“WOO! GO SANA!” Momo shouted as Sana began running. Although Sana does volleyball, she was now running track. Seoul’s sports university’s tradition is to have volunteers play against each other in the sports that would soon have a competition. So today everyone who were from different sports would be playing basketball and running track. Sana was in the 100 metre race and for a student at a sports school, Dahyun thought that she was incredibly slow at running. Sana was just happy to be there as she skipped across the track with a huge smile painted across her face. 

“SANA-YAH! GO FASTER!” Jackson almost deafened Dahyun with his loud voice, without the megaphone. Sana finished the race second last and she seemed happier than the kid who came first.

“Tzuyu-yah! I didn’t come last!” Sana hopped her way to Tzuyu and threw a hug onto her— causing her to almost fall off the stand if it wasn’t for the metal fencing. Dahyun thought they were cute even though they weren’t in a relationship… yet.

“What race is it now?” Jackson asked a rhetorical question to the crowd in the stands.

“The 200!” They shouted back in unison.

“Runners, line up now!” He told the volunteers who wanted to do the race. Dahyun and Chaeyoung had somehow coerced Tzuyu into the race, but they owed it to Sana— who joined in to convince Tzuyu to run. Chaeyoung thought she was going to rupture something because of her loud cheering for her best friend who was now running. Tzuyu then came in fifth and thought she did very well for someone who didn’t major in track. Sana clung onto Tzuyu for the rest of the night and Tzuyu thought she wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“It is time!.. For the last and final race for the night!” Jackson shouted.

“Drum roll please!” Jackson handed the megaphone to BamBam who made unintelligible ‘drum roll’ noises into the megaphone. Jackson snatched the megaphone back.

“The 400 metre! Come on into the shark's den!” He concluded.

Momo stood next to Dahyun and began unzipping her tracksuit jacket. Dahyun thought she was a bit crazy for taking off her jacket in this crazy cold weather at 9 pm under the dark starry sky.

“Will you give me a prize if I win this race?” She asked Dahyun who was beside her. 

“Why are you asking as if you wouldn’t win the race?” Dahyun chuckled.

“There’s better runners here. Who knows?” Momo shrugged with a smile.

“I doubt it. You’re the only track star I know.” Dahyun blushed a bit as Momo looked at her.

“So will you grant me a prize?” Momo asked her again.

“Whatever you want.” Dahyun smiled warmly at Momo.

“I think you look wonderful in the light of winter.” Momo leaned down to tell Dahyun before she hopped over the fencing to get on the race track— leaving a blushing mess of Dahyun.

“And now! The 400 metre race commences!” Jackson announced loudly. Dahyun knew Jackson was loud but with his voice, potentially— he could be an announcer if he wasn’t an athlete.

“On your marks… get set… GO!” He announced enthusiastically, causing the megaphone to send back a loud feedback screech.

And as quick as lightning, the runners took off under the cold night breeze. Dahyun assumed she was going to lose her voice the next morning when she woke up, but she still continued to cheer for Momo louder and louder. Momo was battling right behind another runner and she assumed he was on the basketball team because of his letter man jacket. She saw the finish line and remembered what she asked of Dahyun and pushed through. 

Dahyun hopped up from her seat and ran right onto the field in joy. Momo had won the race and she was incredibly happy. Dahyun held Momo’s jacket as she ran as she worried that Momo would be cold. Momo saw Dahyun and ran towards her as fast as she could. Dahyun draped the jacket over Momo and the older girl enveloped the younger girl into a tight hug. Momo picked her up and swung her around as they hugged.

“Am I able to get my prize now?” Momo asked breathlessly.

“What will it be?” Dahyun asked— still in Momo’s strong arms.

“Go out with me.”

To say if Dahyun was freaking out a little was a complete understatement. She had no thoughts in her head, only Momo saying the same phrase over and over.

“Oh my god..” Dahyun breathed out for the tenth time. 

“Yah, you might just go into shock.” Tzuyu told Dahyun.

“Woo, Momo just asked me out.” She said, still in disbelief. 

“Let’s get you to bed, hmm?” Tzuyu said laughing. She turned back to See Chaeyoung standing still while looking up at the starry night sky.

“Where are you headed?” She asked her friend.

“I’m gonna take a walk.” Chaeyoung stated simply.

“Okay”, Tzuyu didn’t question her. “Make sure you get back before curfew.”

“I will- and make sure Dahyun actually makes it to her dorm.” Chaeyoung laughed slightly as she remembered Dahyun’s lovesick state. Tzuyu gave a little nod to Chaeyoung before heading to the arts school to drop off tiny Dahyun. 

Chaeyoung stretched her arms as she took in the school's ambient night as she walked at a slow pace, while passing trees and flower beds. She used to avoid flowers because of someone she knew. Not because they liked flowers, but because they had an allergy to them. Flowers reminded her of them. She was close to the end of her walk around campus, when she saw Mina sitting on a bench, in the cold by herself. Chaeyoung almost tripped while rushing to her.

“What are you doing out here? Are you okay?” Chaeyoung asked quickly. She took off her leather jacket in a quick motion and draped it around Mina’s shoulders. Chaeyoung saw how flushed Mina’s face was and brought both her hands to cup Mina’s cheeks.

“You must be cold.” Chaeyoung kneeled in front of Mina to look at her as Mina’s head was hanging low.

“Were you crying?” She asked her softly as she caressed her cheek. Mina didn’t reply and only sat in silence with Chaeng.

I got fired from my job.” Mina told Chaeyoung after a while.

“What? Why?” Chaeyoung asked her.

“My boss… He said I should be happy around customers. He says i’m too blue.” She laughs humorlessly.

“Mina..”

“I mean, he’s not wrong or anything”, She confessed. “I just am going to miss the job, though.”

“Why?” Chaeyoung wanted to understand.

“Because it kept me busy. It kept my parents from me.” She said in such a small voice, Chaeyoung wanted to devote herself to taking care of Mina. Mina took a shaky breath in and Chaeyoung saw Mina’s change in emotions. 

Mina hated how Chaeyoung broke her down so easily. She read her easily— she knew every detail about Mina from the biggest things to the littlest.

‘And my ankle hurts so much.” She cried out. She remembered how hours before her boss fired her, she was organising one of the cupboards and she leaned a little too much on her ankle and made the faded pain resurface. Chaeyoung carefully lifted Mina’s foot up, holding it by her converse shoe with gentle hands and inspected the ankle. She thought it had healed, but she guessed that the ankle was still weak compared to her uninjured one. There were pink and purple blotches on her ankle and Mina flinched slightly at Chaeyoung’s cold touch. 

“What are you doing?” Mina asked Chaeyoung. She turned around from her kneeling position and faced her back to Mina. Chaeyoung reached a hand behind her and patted her back.

“Come on. You know i’m not going to let you walk like this.” chaeyoung said as she tried to look at Mina from the side.

“I can walk home-”

“Nope. Quickly, or else the hall monitor is going to get us into trouble.” Chaeyoung told Mina and she sighed. Reluctantly, Mina put her arms around Chaeyoung’s shoulders and Chaeyoung lifted her up. 

“Are you sure I'm not heavy?” Mina asked in a muffled voice as her face was in Chaeyoung’s neck. Chaeyoung almost shivered at Mina’s warmth in the crook of her neck. 

“I used to carry you around, remember?” She reminded Mina as she held Mina’s legs around her tightly.

“I don’t know, maybe you like… got weaker?” Mina laughed at how silly that sounded.

“Yah! I worked out a lot!” Chaeyoung took offence to what Mina said. Mina giggled at Chaeyoung’s outburst.

The two talked for a bit until Mina’s words sounded a bit more slurred than before and Chaeyoung just assumed she fell asleep on her back. Chaeyoung decided to walk around campus longer to help Mina sleep and she didn’t care if the hall monitor decided to catch her past curfew on this chilly night. She felt Mina’s quiet and slow breathing on her neck. And so, she spoke the words she couldn’t tell Mina when she was awake.

“I miss you a lot, y’know. Even if you don’t think so.” She spoke as she walked around with Mina on her back. 

“You opened my eyes to a new perspective on a lot of things.” She continued on as she walked under lampposts.

“And I guess you helped me discover what love feels like.” She chuckled at herself. 

“Truth is, when you left to go back to Seoul, I promised to always call and I truly wanted to”, She admitted. “But I couldn’t do you like that. I couldn’t let you get distracted by me while you were on your path of settlement in Seoul.” She took a cold breath in.

“You were on your way to an amazing career in dance and I was stuck figuring out what to do with my life. I guess it wasn’t fair to you- how I treated you.” 

“I thought about how you would move on from me and I don’t know… settle down without me in your life.” She almost wanted to laugh at how pathetic she sounded. She was practically talking to herself, but at least she could string sentences together.

“And then, one day. I decided I wanted  _ home _ . Home is a lot of things. A roof over your head, family, friends… and you, Mina.” Chaeyoung chewed on her bottom lip. She glanced at her watch and saw it was only a few minutes before 11. She then began walking back towards the dorms.

Mina really wanted to hold her tears at bay and it worked with a few deep breaths. Clinging onto Chaeyoung’s back and while hearing Chaeyoung’s true feelings made her want to scream out loud. Chaeyoung thought she fell asleep and Mina heard everything she had said while she carried her around. Mina wanted to lie and say she didn’t feel bad about listening to all that, but truly she didn’t feel bad at all. It had taken almost three years for Chaeyoung to say the things Mina wanted to hear and yet, Chaeyoung still couldn’t say it to her when she was actually awake. Mina heard Chaeyoung’s feet against tiles and then she decided to ‘wake up’. She groaned a little to let Chaeyoung know she was ‘awake’ now.

“And I’m so glad your dorm is on the bottom floor.” Chaeyoung joked lightly.

“And what if my room was upstairs like yours?” Mina asked her.

“Then I’d carry you all the way there.” Chaeyoung told her in a soft tone and it made Mina’s heart skip a beat. Chaeyoung slipped Mina off her back as they were in front of her door now.

“Promise me you’ll ice your ankle once you get inside your room.” Chaeyoung said to Mina.

“I will.” Mina smiled sheepishly.

“Promise me.” Chaeyoung insisted and Mina chuckled.

“I promise,  _ Chaengie _ .” Mina said, all smiley.

“Good.” Chaeyoung kissed Mina’s forehead before heading upstairs. Mina watched her reach the top of the stairs before getting her keycard out and entering her room. 

Chaeyoung was all giddy when she entered her dorm. She pranced around before landing on her bed with a grin stretched across her face. She missed when Mina called her name with endearment. 

_ Chaengie _ .

Chaeyoung giggled a bit to herself before she settled down into her bed properly after doing her night routine. She smiled to herself before she drifted off into a light sleep. She hoped that soon, Mina could be hers again. But for now, she had a performance tomorrow.

Chaeyoung was beyond excited for this Saturday night. In around 10 hours, she would be performing 18 with her bandmates and she was practically losing her mind.

“What do you think I should wear for tonight?” She asked Momo and Dahyun who were in her dorm. Momo and Dahyun thought they’d die after the amount of energy Chaeyoung had this morning.

“She has more energy than you, how?!” Momo hid her face in Dahyun’s shoulder as they were cuddling on Chaeyoung’s bed

“Just wear what’s warm and comfortable.” Dahyun sighed.

“You’re no help”, Chaeyoung put the jumper she was holding down and reached for her phone. “When is Jeong coming, anyways?”

“She said she was on her way.” Momo said and as soon as she spoke, Jeongyeon strutted in.

“Woo! Big sis in the house!” She exclaimed before taking a seat on the bed.

“That’s our cue.” Momo took Dahyun’s hand and the pair left the room.

“So, what should I wear?” Chaeyoung left for her wardrobe again— ruffling through her clothes.

“Why are you stressing? It’s like hours away.” Jeongyeon stood up and looked through her cousin’s articles of clothing.

“I’m not stressing, I'm excited!” Chaeyoung smiled widely and Jeong wanted to pinch her cheeks so bad.

“Okay. Get this…” Jeongyeon began picking clothes out from Chaeyoung’s wardrobe. She took out a long sleeve t-shirt that had a bear on the front and gave it to Chaeng. She then picked out a pair of black ripped jeans.

“And pair it with your leather jacket… which is missing?” Jeongyeon looked again for Chaeyoung’s signature leather jacket. Once Jeongyeon questioned where the jacket was, Chaeng remembered exactly where she left it.

“Whose jacket is this?” Jihyo asked Mina who had just woken up.

“Hmm?” She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and adjusted them to where her roommate was standing. Jihyo had a hand on Mina’s desk chair, which had a big leather jacket hanging on it.

“Uh, no one.” Mina said.

“Hm? He seems like a punk with this jacket”, Jihyo was further in suspicion. “When do we get to meet him?”

“No one, they’re no one.” Mina waved her hands frantically as she didn’t want Jihyo to misunderstand the situation.

“Okay…” Jihyo dropped the subject and sat by Mina’s bed.

“I let you sleep in for a bit since you were sleeping so soundly.” Jihyo gushed as she remembered Mina’s little cute pout when she was sleeping.

“Come and get brunch with me and Daniel.” She told Mina and the girl began getting out of bed.

Jihyo had found a new café that opened near the school and she wanted to try it out. So she was now driving her car with Mina in the passenger seat looking out of the window.

“Thinking of him?” Jihyo teased. Mina whipped her head around to face Jihyo and a slight blush was rising.

“I’m not thinking of anything.” Mina grumbled before turning to the window again. Jihyo smiled at the thought of her best friend getting out there again. She hoped for Mina’s happiness. Mina didn’t feel at all awkward when she would tag along to wherever Daniel and Jihyo went. Daniel and Jihyo always made Mina comfortable and she was thankful she didn’t feel like a lame third wheeler.

They entered the place and Daniel waved them over to the table he was seated at. 

“I heard that there was something cool happening at the pub near campus. Daniel mentioned.

“Oh yeah! Chaeyoung joined a band and they’re performing tonight!” Jihyo was excited at the mention of the performance.

“Oh really? Can I come?” Daniel asked. 

“Of course. I think Chaeng said it was at..” Jihyo looked through her phone as she remembered she set a reminder.

“Seven. It’s at seven.” Mina told the couple. Mina didn’t know much of anything, but when Mina was being carried by Chaeyoung, they talked a lot about things and Chaeyoung instructed Mina to come or else she’d drop her onto the ground. Mina smiled a bit and Jihyo and Daniel found it odd. 

“Why’s she smiling like that?” Daniel whispered to Jihyo.

“She came back to the dorm late last night with a mysterious leather jacket.” Jihyo told her boyfriend and he was just as curious.

“Yah, you guys aren’t at all that quiet.” Mina told them flat out. They cleared their throats and smiled innocently at Mina.

“Listen. I’m not dating anyone.” She told them and they weren’t convinced.

“They just wanted me to get home safely because I was out late.” Mina sighed and Jihyo backed off.

“Okay. if you’re not dating then, there’s someone I kinda want to set you up with.” Daniel told them.

“Who?” Jihyo wanted to know too.

“He’s from my school, he does basketball with me. BamBam.” Daniel said.

“Ahhhh. He’s always at the vocal club”, Jihyo remembered. “You should totally go out with him.”

“I’m not really into dating.” Mina told them.

“You’ve barely dated, okay. I haven’t seen you within a metre with any guy these past years.” Jihyo told her.

‘I’ll think about it.” She smiled politely.

Chaeyoung was now at the venue— where they’d be performing in a few hours. It was at a pub that was recommended by Rosie. Rosie found the place a while back and the owner was more than happy to host a band performance there. 

“Maybe you should do a cool riff during the bridge.” Jeongyeon appointed Rosie.

“Should I?” Rosie asked.

“Hell yeah! Show them your guitar skills.” Chaeyoung agreed and Rosie skipped along happily. The band began rehearsing the song on the stage platform that was near the bar of the stage.

“Oh my gosh! I’m so excited!” Seulgi jumped around the stage happily.

“Careful! You might trip on something!” Irene called out, but Seulgi was far too happy to be aware of anything that might endanger herself.

Fast forward to T-minus 10 minutes before the show and people were now in the bar. Chaeyoung noticed some people from her arts school and some from the sports school next door. She spotted her teacher entering and she hopped down from the platform.

“Ms. Lee!” She announced when she reached her.

“Hi!” She smiled at her student. 

“You made it just in time!” Chaeyoung spoke and then she noticed the person her teacher was holding hands with.

“Oh! This is Chungha, my girlfriend.” She introduced her.

“Nice to meet you!” She shook hands politely with the older girl. Chaeyoung turned around and saw Hyejoo ushering her over. She guessed it was showtime.

“I have to go, but I hope you’ll have a fun time!” Chaeyoung told them before moving through the crowd. The lights dimmed and people began quieting down.

“Welcome to our first ever performance!” Rosie’s thick Australian accent rang through her microphone as the performance began. The crowd cheered as she spoke.

“I’m Rosé, your local professional guitarist!” The crowd cheered again.

“Seulgi! The band's national cutie on bass!” Seulgi winked to the crowd and it looked like Irene was soon to pass away.

“Olivia Hye at your service!” She waved her drumstick in the air.

“And our new addition…” Rosé spoke and as if on cue, Olivia Hye began a drumroll.

“Son Chaeyoung!” Chaeyoung cheered into the mic. The spotlight shined on them and Chaeyoung peered around the crowd to find the person she wrote the song about. She found Mina standing near the rest of their friend group and saw a familiar jacket wrapped around her. 

Olivia and Rosé  started off the song with an upbeat drum beat and guitar melody. Chaeyoung tapped her foot to the beat and counted her cue in her head.

[ https://vm.tiktok.com/ZSKk4tyg/ ](https://vm.tiktok.com/ZSKk4tyg/) \-  _ Chapter Inspo. (Also, 18 by Anarbor) _

_ “18, crazy _ ”, Chaeyoung began singing and for the first time in a while, the people she knew finally heard her voice.

_ “Pulled up in your daddy's car, you wanna move in with me, guess we're off to a heavy start.”  _ She found Mina’s eyes once again and kept her gaze there.

“ _ Should've seen this coming from a mile away.”  _

_ 18, crazy. I know what you want from me, I know what you want from me…”  _ She smiled before it reached the chorus.

_ “So if you wanna piss off your parents, date me to scare them, show them you're all grown up. If short hair and tattoos are what attract you. Baby, then you're in luck”,  _ She swayed with the song and didn't tear her eyes from Mina, at all. “ _ And I know it's just a phase, you're not in love with me. You wanna piss off your parents, baby, piss off your parents, that's alright with me.” _

Mina scoffed as soon as Chaeyoung sang the lyrics. The lyrics were basically speaking to her. She remembered when an eighteen year old Chaeyoung befriended a twenty year old Mina in a small town, in Texas.

_ “You know I'm broke, so you pulled out your daddy's card.” _

_ “I drink, I drool, you ate it up from the very start. Should've seen this coming from a mile away.”  _ Wasn’t Chaeyoung being too obvious with all the staring, Mina thought. But Mina thought she was obvious too— showing up with Chaeyoung’s leather jacket wrapped around her.

_ “I'll play your game. I know what you want from me, I know what you want from me…”  _ It reached the second chorus.

_ “So if you wanna piss off your parents, date me to scare them, show them you're all grown up. If short hair and tattoos are what attract you. Baby, then you're in luck _ ”, Mina couldn’t help but shy away under Chaeyoung’s gaze. “ _ And I know it's just a phase, you're not in love with me, you wanna piss off your parents, baby. Piss off your parents, that's alright with me.” _

Ros é sang the ad-lib bridge as she played the guitar.

_ “Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh.” _

_ “I know what you want from me… So if you wanna piss off your parents, date me to scare them, show them you're all grown up. If long hair and tattoos are what attract you. Baby, then you're in luck. And I know it's just a phase, you're not in love with me, and I know it's just a phase, you're not in love with me, you wanna piss off your parents, baby. Piss off your parents, that's alright, you wanna piss off your parents, baby. Piss off your parents, that's alright with me…”  _

The crowd burst into cheers and claps as soon as the band released their hold on their instruments they were playing.

“And that was 18! Performed by yours, truly… Between The Girls And Me!” Rosie grinned as she closed their performance. The girls got off the stage and met with their family and friends. Tzuyu was there and she definitely saw it all. For two people who denied everything, there seemed to be more tension between them than Dahyun and Momo— Tzuyu thought. Tzuyu was the only sane one in the group and when she noticed something, she definitely noticed it. She might’ve gone and asked Chaeyoung, but Sana jumped onto her and clung onto her— preventing her from doing so.

“You did so good!” Nayeon hugged Chaeyoung like a proud mother.

“When did you learn to sing like that?” Jeongyeon ruffled the younger girl’s hair affectionately. Chaeyoung grinned and hugged everyone and there was Mina. 

“You did good.” She complimented Chaeyoung.

“Come on. No one misses out from my hugs.” Chaeyoung held out her arms and Mina was still in her original spot. They only hugged as Jeongyeon pushed Mina into Chaeyoung's open arms. To be honest, it was an excuse to hug Mina as she wanted to do it so badly all day. The two broke away quickly as they didn’t want to make the hug longer than it needed to be.

“Let’s go eat!” Momo cheered.

All nine girls made their way to a korean barbeque place and luckily, there wasn’t a big line on this fine saturday night. They piled in and Chaeyoung slid into the booth next to Mina and then Momo, Dahyun and Daniel followed in. On the other side was Nayeon, Jeong, Tzuyu, Sana and Jihyo. Chaeyoung kept her eye on Mina for the rest of the dinner as she kept putting meat on lettuce cups for Mina to eat, even if she refused with a pout.

Nayeon nudged Jeongyeon suddenly and spoke to her in a whisper.

“Look at those two kids in their own little bubble.” Nayeon giggled as she watched Chaeyoung chucking food onto Mina’s plate. 

“Huh. Aren’t they cute.” Jeongyeon commented and Tzuyu heard her and noticed. Tzuyu also thought they were cute. After eating, everyone was incredibly full and played scissor, paper, rock on who would pay and Jihyo ended up with the responsibility of paying for all of her eight kids. They all said goodbye to each other and headed back to their respective schools and dorms. Chaeyoung was in bed, but she was lying with her eyes open and realised she wasn’t going to fall asleep anytime soon, so she got up and headed down to the vending machines. She put the coins in and pressed the milk option and then she picked up her milk from the slot and walked back to her dorm room. She stopped halfway when she saw a dim light from the performance hall. She smiled and headed there. Mina saw her and greeted her with an inviting smile and she sat criss-crossed on the ground with her milk in hand as she watched the beauty in front of her prance around with grace. It was around 2 am when they heard a door close and they panicked. Mina snatched her phone and Chaeyoung held her hand as they made a run for it.

“Who’s there?” The hall monitor called out with a flashlight. 

They ran in time and didn’t get caught by the hall monitor at all.

“Oh my gosh! That was so thrilling!” Chaeyoung was out of breath as soon as they reached a safe place.

“See! I’m always in trouble when I’m with you!” Mina laughed as she hit Chaeyoung’s shoulder lightly. Chaeyoung liked how the moonlight from outside highlighted Mina’s features perfectly. Her eyes shone brightly and her smile was like no other.

“You should go back into your dorm before you get caught.” Chaeyoung told Mina. She walked Mina back to her dorm in stealth mode as they couldn’t risk getting caught again.

Mina reached into her pocket for her keycard, but was confused when it wasn’t there. 

“Crap.”

“What’s wrong?” Chaeyoung asked her.

“Jihyo was going to sleep over at Daniel’s and I lent her my keycard.” Mina pinched her nose bridge and sighed. 

“So you can’t get in?” Chaeyoung asked, just to clarify. Mina turned to face her and shook her head.

“Sleep over at mine.”

“What?” Mina's eyes widened.

“We have no class tomorrow, so it’s fine.” She shrugged happily. Mina blushed as Chaeyoung practically just invited her into her room. Last time Mina remembered being in the same room as Chaeng was years ago in America. Chaeyoung grabbed her hand and led her to her dorm. 

They entered the room and Chaeyoung locked her door before turning on the room light. The room lit up and Mina saw every aspect of Chaeyoung. The room screamed ‘Chaeyoung’. There were drawings, movie posters and album covers plastered on her walls. There were many books stacked messily on her desk and it reminded her of Chaeyoung's old sketchbooks and lyric books. 

“Uh, this is the best i could find.” Mina stopped wandering around Chaeyoung’s room and gave her attention to Chaeyoung. She was holding a pile of clothes which consisted of her old gymnastics shirt, sweat pants and fuzzy socks.

“I got fuzzy socks because I know your feet get cold easily.” Mina held onto the pile of clothes.

“You kept this shirt?” Mina asked her.

“Oh yeah!”, Chaeng scratched the back of her head. “I wear it for Pjs.”

Mina began undressing and Chaeyoung responded by almost giving herself whiplash.

“Relax. It’s nothing you haven't seen before.” Mina chuckled softly at how Chaeyoung acted.

“So you don’t have a roommate?” Mina asked as she finished changing.

“Um, no. Just me and myself.” Chaeyoung made an awkward hand gesture and regretted life, but Mina thought it was cute. Chaeyoung sat on the empty bed that was supposed to be her roommates and prepared for bed, but Mina stopped her.   
“Woah, you can’t sleep there!” Mina said sternly.

“W-why not?” Chaeyoung was confused.

“Chaeyoung. The bed doesn’t have covers or a blanket.” She said with hands on her hips.

“I’ll manage.” She shrugged. 

“It’s cold. Sleep in your own bed.” Mina told her.

“Where would you sleep, then?” Chaeyoung asked.

“Next to you.” Chaeyoung choked on a breath and wheezed. She waved her hands and told Mina that she was completely fine.

“Okay.” Mina said before getting comfortable in Chaeyoung’s bed. As soon as she covered herself in the comforter, the scent made its way to her nose and she giggled a bit.

“What’s funny.” Chaeyoung came back from turning the light off and laid next to Mina— leaving a comfortable distance.

“You still use that kids body wash.” She laughed.

“It's not for kids! I’ve told you so many times!” Chaeyoung whined.

“I wanna smell like strawberries! Is that so bad?” She pouted and Mina smiled.

“It’s cute.” It was Chaeyoung’s turn to blush.

Mina noticed the distance and pulled Chaeyoung closer to her. Chaeyoung liked sleeping a little higher on the pillow, while Mina liked laying her head on the bottom, so the two were at different heights right now. Chaeyoung brought her arms around Mina to hold her comfortably and Mina noticed a tattoo she’d never seen on Chaeyoung before.

“When did you get this.” She brushed her fingers across the tattoo that was located close to her wrist. 

It was a penguin.

“I got it a year after I left Texas.” She said and Mina saw the tattoo more clearly and she knew it was for her.

“It was so I could keep a piece of you with me at all times.”


	8. Matching Keychains And Whatnot - 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some light fluff... hehe

Mina woke up and took a sharp intake as she had someone’s deadweight on her. She woke up first and wanted to stay in Chaeyoung’s arms longer, but she felt like she slept for way too long. She checked her phone that she left on Chaeyoung’s bedside table and the time was 12:33 pm. Honestly, this was the best and longest sleep she has ever received and Mina owed it all to Chaeyoung’s warm embrace. She opened her phone and saw 12 missed calls from her roommate Jihyo, 8 missed calls from Sana and 3 missed calls from Momo. Jihyo must’ve been worried since she wasn’t in the dorm and Momo and Sana? They were always worried for their youngest Japanese member. Chaeyoung groaned and pulled Mina closer to her.

“What time is it?” She murmured.

“Twelve-forty.” Mina told her.

“Let’s stay here for longer.” She buried her head close to Mina.

“Our friend’s think we’re missing.” Mina told the younger girl.

“Fineeeeee.” Chaeyoung sighed. Mina sat up and Chaeyoung clung to her like a baby cub.

A sudden knock was brought to Chaeyoung’s door.

“Who do you think it is?” Mina asked her. 

“Chaeyoungie! It’s Momo-yah!” The voice spoke clearly through the door. Mina looked like a deer caught by a car's headlights.

“Dahyun-ah too!” Dahyun called out too.

“Shit!” Chaeyoung was panicking. She got up quickly, but the comforter was caught between her legs and she fell. She got up again and pulled Mina with her. She threw Mina into her bathroom and closed the door. She opened her door, but only let her head stick out.

“Chaeng, Chaeng!” Momo grinned at her.

“W-what are you guys doing. Here?” Chaeyoung asked them.

“Do you have someone over?” Dahyun asked as she saw her suspicious behaviour.

“No. Nope. just myself.” She told them.

“The girls are going for lunch and you weren’t picking up your phone, so we came to tell you.” Momo told her and she nodded.

“Also, have you seen Mina?” She asked her and Chaeng almost panicke again.

“No. No, why?” Chaeyoung tried her best at lying.

“We haven’t been able to reach her either.” Dahyun told her.

“I’ll tell you if I do.” She nodded.

“Okay, we’ll send you the details of the place and make sure to hurry!” Dahyun said before the couple left. Chaeyoung then closed her door and sighed in relief.

“Now Jihyo’s going to think I slept over at ‘leather jacket’ guy’s place.” Mina complained.

“What? Who’s ‘leather jacket’ guy?!” Chaeyoung questioned the mention of a man in Mina's life.

“You!”

“Just get on the bike.” Chaeyoung sighed as she sat on her bike. She held a goofy smile as she watched Mina’s timidness of her motorbike.

“I can’t.” Mina stood in front of Chaeyoung’s bike and stared at her.

“Why not?” Chaeyoung smirked.

“I’ll just take an Uber or something.” Mina whined. Chaeyoung looked at Mina expectedly.

“It’s scary.” Mina pouted.

“Just hold onto me. I promise you’ll be safe.” Chaeyoung smiled and held Mina’s hand loosely. Mina chewed on her bottom lip and was in deep thought before she sighed and put on the helmet Chaeyoung provided her. She sat behind Chaeyoung and wrapped her arms tightly around Chaeyoung’s waist.

“Am I holding too tight?” Mina asked her as she leant on her shoulder.

“It’s just right.” Chaeyoung grinned cheekily under the helmet before revving the bike— earning a scream from Mina. Mina hid her head against Chaeyoung’s back the entire ride and held a death grip on Chaeyoung’s small waist. The two reached the place and the parking was a bit full.

“Get off first. I gotta find parking.” Chaeyoung told her and she got off before strutting into the diner.

“Mina! Over here!” Jihyo stood up and waved Mina over to their table as she saw the lost penguin standing at the entrance. Mina adjusted her hair and was still a little dazed from the bike ride, but she made it to the table and slid into a seat next to Jihyo.

“Hi.” She smiled and greeted everyone at the table. 

“Sorry about taking your card yesterday.” Jihyo apologised and Mina just waved her off with a polite smile.

“So where’d you sleep, then?” She asked her. Mina held in her nervousness at the question Jihyo asked.

“At a friend’s.” She replied shortly.

“You have friends other than us?” Sana questioned innocently. 

“Was it y’know…?” Jihyo insinuated.

“No.” Mina was a bit irked that Jihyo was still suspicious, but really she did have enough evidence to be suspicious because of Mina’s carelessness. Just then, Chaeyoung came in and Mina watched as she made her way over. Cliché as it is— Mina felt like she was admiring Chaeyoung’s beauty in slow motion. 

“Very late, missy.” Jeongyeon scolded her as Chaeng sat down next to her.

“Sleep is precious.” She shrugged.

“Finally! We can order. I’m so hungry.” Momo licked her lips as she reached for the menu.

Mina talked to Jihyo the entire lunch and didn't take one glance— well, she did look a bit, but it took every fibre in her body not to look up to meet Chaeyoung’s eyes. On the other hand, Chaeyoung was blatantly and openly staring at Mina and was scolded for it.

“Stop staring at Mina like you’re going to eat her instead of your food. Your chances are very low.” Jeongyeon told Chaeyoung.

“Low?” Chaeyoung was a bit confused.

“Presumably, she’s straight.” Chaeyoung could definitely laugh at that, but she suppressed it and continued on with eating her food with her mouth wide open. If only the others knew about Mina’s ‘straightness’.

“Are you guys going to have another gig?” Nayeon asked Chaeyoung.

“Yeah, soon I guess.” Chaeyoung didn’t have time yet to pop into the band group chat to see the next plans and so she reminded herself to do so.

“One of your originals again?” Jeongyeon asked as she placed her fork down.

“Maybe, not sure if I wanna look at my demos again.” She grimaced as she recalled looking through her old demos and they were filled with teenage drama.

“What’s wrong with your demos, I think they’re great!” Dahyun poked Chae with her elbow.

“I was young!” Chaeyoung groaned and tucked her head away in Jeongyeon’s shoulder. 

“Well, we loved the song you performed and it was amazing, so I bet all your songs are good either way.” Nayeon commented to boost the younger girl and Chaeyoung smiled like a happy kid. Mina peaked a little and saw Chaeyoung’s deep little dimple which she adored so much.

“Are you guys free tonight?” Dahyun asked as she put her spoon down momentarily.

“Why?” Sana questioned.

“Well, my dad’s ice skating rink is closed, but he said he could leave it open for us”, She said. “I thought it’d be nice to have a little gathering there y’know.”

“I can’t, I’m having dinner with Jeong’s family.” Nayeon said. So it left the other five girls to agree.

“I have a date with Daniel.” Jihyo said sheepishly as she felt bad for not going.

“I have nothing to do!” Sana cheered. “Tzuyu-yah you have to come! You can’t leave me!” She held onto Tzuyu’s arm and there was no way she was backing out.

“Chaeng? Minari?” Momo asked the two. Mina looked up and accidentally held eye contact with Chaeyoung and turned away quickly.

“Sure.” Mina spoke with a smile and Chaeyoung nodded happily.

  
  


“Are we late?” Chaeyoung asked Dahyun as they began heading their way to the ice skating rink.

“I practically own the place, but it is almost nine and we were supposed to be there at 8:30 and our friends are definitely going to kill us.” Dahyun held onto Chaeyoung and began pulling her best friend along.

“Us? You mean you. You have the keys, missy.” Chaeyoung added on and it only made Dahyun walk faster.

“Idiot.” Chaeyoung laughed. The ice rink was quite close to campus and the two walked there, although Chaeyoung did suggest taking her bike and Dahyun straight up refused. 

“Yah! You made us wait for so long!” Tzuyu scolded Dahyun as she was warming Sana’s hands with her own.

“You should’ve given me the key if you were going to be this late.” Momo laughed and greeted Dahyun with a quick kiss as she used her dad’s keys to unlock the rink.

“My bad.” Dahyun shrugged before skipping away to turn on the lights. While Dahyun was setting up the place, the others went to grab their skates. Chaeyoung knew where her size skates were as she used to hang out here with the school meal club for most of winter back when they were younger. Chaeyoung held her shoes by their shoelaces and was about to sit to put them on when she saw a lost looking Mina searching for her size. Chaeyoung put her skates down and went to the skate shelves and found a pair for Mina.

“Here.” She gave the skates to Mina and she accepted it happily.

“Thanks.” She sat down on the same bench as Chaeng and began tying her skates. Momo and Dahyun already made it onto the ice and Momo was making odd shouting noises.

“Relax!” Dahyun laughed as she held onto her girlfriend.

“I can’t!” Momo’s knees were wobbly and she was only standing upright because of Dahyun’s grip on her hands.

“I thought you’d be good as this because you’re a track star!” Dahyun let out a big laugh and stumbled into Dahyun’s body completely and was now on her knees. 

“Momo-ring! You need a helping hand?” Sana teased her friend as she pushed one of the polar bear kiddy helpers to Momo. Momo grumbled and got up and held onto it. Dahyun held up her phone and took a photo at the adorable sight of her girlfriend.

“Yah!” Momo whined and Dahyun hugged her before she helped Momo sit on it instead of standing so she could push her around.

“Are you going to push me around?” Sana batted her eyelashes at Tzuyu in a cute gesture.

“No.” Tzuyu said as she began making her way off the carpet to the ice.

“Tzuyu-yah!” She called out, but the younger girl continued walking on.

“I’ll fall and then I can’t play volleyball anymore!” Sana said and it made Tzuyu turn around. Sana giggled in joy as Tzuyu came back to hold her hands to the ice.

“Do you need help getting on the ice?” Chaeyoung asked Mina as an act of kindness.

“You do realise I used to do gymnastics and ballet?” Mina tilted her head with a smile.

“Just asking.” Chaeyoung raised her hands to back off and held a subtle smirk as she watched Mina make her way onto the ice. As Chaeyoung made her way to the ice, she stumbled a bit before gaining composure. Maybe she wasn’t as good as she remembered. Mina skated past her and spun around to shove it in Chaeyoung’s face. She’s got nerves, Chaeyoung thought with a smirk. 

Chaeyoung was being careful and was skating carefully, while Mina was skating around gracefully and carelessly. Momo was having the time of her life as Dahyun had the designated job of pushing her around and she was content. Tzuyu might’ve wanted to kill Sana on the spot if she didn’t have a raging crush on her as Sana kept tugging the taller girl down onto the hard cold ice with her. Sana held on tightly to Tzuyu and Tzuyu let her keep her hold because she felt like being nice as she would’ve made Sana push around the kiddy helper. 

Mina passed Chaeyoung again and smiled at her.

“Show me _croise devant.”_ Mina wanted to test Chaeyoung’s knowledge.

“Aw, come on!” Chaeyoung complained. It had been three years and how was she supposed to remember a ballet position that was in French! Chaeyoung searched the deep crevices of her mind and placed her foot in front of the other and raised her arms. Mina’s eyes widened as she didn’t expect Chaeyoung to remember any of the ballet she taught the younger girl. 

“Hah! Better luck next time!” Chaeyoung stuck out her tongue at Mina and skated away happily. Mina chuckled before following the unkempt steps of Chaeyoung. Mina ended up skating with Sana after a while and Chaeyoung found her way to Tzuyu.

“You are so, so, so whipped.” Chaeyoung teased her friend as she held onto Tzuyu’s arm for support.

“I’ll let go right now.” Tzuyu said, looking Chaeyoung right in the eye.

“My bad.” Chaeyoung grinned and continued to skate around. Chaeyoung had latched onto Tzuyu and didn’t leave her spot next to the taller girl and they skated around peacefully without any rush.

“Do you like Mina unnie?” Tzuyu was blunt and it rarely affected her in any way.

“Do you like Sana unnie?” Chaeyoung asked Tzuyu back suddenly and it stunned the younger girl.

“Hmm, I guess we’re not that different from each other.” Chaeyoung had a smile on her face that Tzuyu couldn’t really place if it was a genuine or a fake one.

The six kids spent around an hour playing around and skating happily and when Momo’s stomach growled loudly, Dahyun knew it was their dinner time. Chaeyoung helped everyone clear their skates away before going outside.

“Should we walk or call an uber?” Dahyun asked as she snuggled into Momo’s shoulder because of the cold.

“Or we could just get Jeongyeon and Nayeon- oh, who are on their way now. And Jihyo too.” Chaeyoung looked at her phone and saw that their location was heading their way, which also meant the older couple was viewing their location. They were in a few minutes of peace when a car came screeching into their vicinity and they all knew it was Nayeon driving. Two cars came to a halt and the girls were staring expectantly.

“Who let Nayeon unnie drive?” Chaeyoung asked Jeongyeon as she slipped into Jeong’s car.

“Not me.” Jeongyeon shook her head frantically and let go of the door handle and it earned a slap from Nayeon. 

“We gotta split and spread into the cars!” Jihyo instructed everyone. Mina slipped in after Chaeyoung and then Sana came in on the other side. Poor Chaeyoung was squashed between two people, but Mina was right beside her, so she couldn’t complain. 

“Tzuyu-yah! You can’t leave me!” Sana called out to Tzuyu who was getting into the passenger seat of Jihyo’s car. Jeongyeon swapped seats with Nayeon and shut Sana’s door close as she passed by the car.

“Alright, restaurant or night market?” Jeongyeon called Jihyo in the car so that everyone could input. As soon as she asked the question, unintelligible noises came through the phone and Jeongyeon and Jihyo assumed it was Momo and Chaeyoung.

“Night market it is then.” Jeongyeon removed her finger from her ear and began driving with Jihyo following behind. Mina had a red flush on her face and was looking outside of the window as she tried to distract herself from the girl who was dangerously close to her.

“Mina, you cold?” Jeongyeon asked as she saw how red her nose and cheeks were in the rear view mirror. Mina shook her head politely and almost jumped when a slender hand snaked its way to her thigh. She turned to the side and looked Chaeyoung dead in the eye and to which she responded with a smirk. Sana and Jeongyeon were completely oblivious, but when Nayeon saw Mina’s nervousness as she was up close to Chaeyoung, she sensed something was up. Now, everyone knew Mina was presumably the only straight girl in the group— besides Jihyo as she had some tendencies occasionally. Nayeon has literally never seen Mina ‘gay’ around and she barely took affection from the friend group.

“Chaeyoung-ah. Stop bothering Mina.” Nayeon told Chaeyoung like a mother.

“I’m not doing anything!” Chaeyoung feigned innocence as she was caught red-handed, messing with the older girl. Nayeon shrugged when Jeongyeon gave her a look. Sana was practically tuning out everything as she was sending a large amount of texts to Tzuyu, who didn’t have time to reply as the older girl was texting so fast.

The car came to a comfortable silence and Mina calmed down a bit as Nayeon and Jeongyeon were clearly observing her and Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung moved her hand to comfortably rest it in Mina’s palm and Mina didn’t flinch. She clasped her hand over Chaeyoung’s hand and held it tight as if she was preventing Chaeyoung from running away. The two responsible adults— Jihyo and Jeongyeon found parking spaces close by and everyone got out of the car. Mina let go of Chaeyoung’s hand as she began to get out of the car. She had a little mischievous smile on her face as she turned around to Chaeyoung with two open hands.

“Need help?” She teased Chaeyoung and she received a scowl in response. Chaeyoung hopped out of the car without Mina’s help and looked for a partner she could cling onto for the rest of the night. The options were weighing down and down as Tzuyu was with Sana, Momo and Dahyun, Jeongyeon and Nayeon— also Jihyo who was being clung onto by Nayeon. She turned to Mina and she found a blush on the older girl’s cheeks. Chaeyoung blushed too, but mustered up and linked her arm with Mina’s. 

“Let’s go.” She nudged Mina and began to pull her along to the stalls. Chaeyoung couldn’t count how many skewers she ate and how many she passed to Mina, who reluctantly ate it in front of Chaeyoung. Mina and Chaeyoung bickered about who would pay and Mina lost as she was not as stubborn as Chaeng, so Chaeyoung happily paid for everything.

“When did they get so close?” Momo asked Dahyun as she took a bite from her fishcake.

“Hmm? Oh. No idea!” Dahyun shrugged and got distracted by a loud lady who was shouting something about cheap skewers. Momo shrugged it off as she was just happy to see Mina laughing and eating. 

“One more.” Chaeyoung begged Mina.

“Chaeyoung-ah, I’m full.” Mina told her sternly.

“We can share it?” Chaeyoung flashed a toothy grin at the girl and Mina could never resist. Chaeyoung ended up getting two more skewers for the two of them. 

“I’m serious. I’m so full right now, I will throw up on you.” Mina told the younger girl who looked just as full as herself.

“Me is full too.” Chaeyoung stifled a burp and decided to find a drink now. 

“There’s lemonade there, if you want.” Mina pointed to a stall and Chaeyoung dragged her there as she was incredibly thirsty.

“A large lemonade, please.” Mina spoke and paid before Chaeyoung could.

“I was gonna buy it.” Chaeyoung had a silly pout that Mina wanted to kiss away if she could.

“I don’t want you paying for everything, silly.” Mina grabbed the lemonade and decided to unlink their arms, so that she could hold Chaeyoung’s hand instead. The two shared the drink with each other and Mina forgot about her other friends for a while as she was happy beside Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung gulped down all the lemonade and when she looked back at Mina, she momentarily forgot that the drink was meant to be shared between the two of them. 

“Should we head back? We got class tomorrow.” Nayeon was the responsible adult now. 

“Yeah, we should.” Jeongyeon told her and the nine girls began heading back to the cars with stomachs filled with food.

Sana and Mina ended falling asleep on Chaeyoung’s shoulders and Chaeyoung didn’t move a muscle in the car. When the car came to a stop in the school’s parking lot, Tzuyu came out of Jihyo’s car and held Sana on her back. Chaeyoung sent a knowing smile to Tzuyu and she replied with a glare. Chaeyoung carefully slipped out and grabbed Mina too. Momo and Dahyun headed up to Nayeon and Dahyun’s shared dorm and Nayeon went with Jeongyeon to the sport’s university. Jihyo and Chaeyoung walked together in a comfortable silence to not disturb Mina from her slumber.

“Thanks for carrying her back here. She rarely sleeps, it’s nice to see.” Jihyo smiled fondly as she watched Chaeyoung place Mina into her bed.

“No problem. I’ll see you tomorrow or something.” Chaeyoung gave a final smile to Jihyo before heading upstairs to her own dorm. 

—

For the rest of the week, Mina had found herself hanging out with Chaeyoung more and more each hour of the day. Chaeyoung barely noticed how much Mina had been in her dorm, but she didn’t mind one single bit.

“Are you going to sing another song about me?” Mina batted her eyelashes as she began closing her textbook— in which she had just completed her remaining classwork. Chaeyoung chuckled with a smile.

“Perhaps I will. I already have so many songs about you, so let’s not let them go to waste.” Chaeyoung flirted. It had been like this ever since the skating night. The two flirt and banter with each other almost every day. 

This is the art of push and pull.

Mina watched as Chaeyoung’s skin between her eyes crinkled as she frowned with a disgruntled noise. Mina moved over from her place on the floor to peer over Chaeyoung’s shoulder from behind. Chaeyoung turned her head and was met with Mina’s face only centimetres away. If Chaeyoung moved up any further, then their lips might have brushed against each other. Chaeyoung blinked and cleared her throat and to Mina, she didn’t notice Chaeyoung’s nervous gestures.

“Need help?” Mina asked— still behind Chaeng.

“Uhh.. Yeah. Yeah, I need help with this question.” Chaeyoung tucked her hair behind her ears and sighed in relief when Mina moved to sit beside her instead. She appointed the question to Mina and Chaeyoung listened carefully and diligently to each word that tumbled out of Mina’s mouth as she hastily explained the formula to Chaeyoung.

“Thanks.” Chaeyoung smiled and Mina couldn’t help but grin at the sight of Chaeyoung’s sweet little smile. Chaeyoung sighed happily as she completed her work and fell back onto the carpeted floor of her dorm. She reached for her phone and saw that the time was only 5:30 and meant that she had lots of time to burn. She sat upright and startled Mina a bit as she looked at Mina with a blank expression.

“Wanna go eat?”

Mina held onto dear life when she found herself on the back of Chaeyoung’s bike for the second time. Chaeyoung stopped her bike abruptly and Mina didn’t move or look up. Chaeyoung giggled at the sight of Mina and her deathgrip on her waist.

“You can let go now, _Minari_.” Mina shuddered and finally looked up. They were at an old fashioned diner that had an arcade connected to it.

“I was thinking we could eat and then play after. Sounds good?” Chaeyoung stowed the helmets away as Mina handed hers to Chaeyoung. Mina nodded happily and couldn’t wait to get into the arcade.

Chaeyoung broke out into a smile when she watched Mina tear open at least five packets of ketchup and poured it into a neat pile beside her fries.

“You need more?” Chaeyoung asked as she slid her ketchup to Mina— who took the packet happily. Chaeyoung could and would never understand the older girl’s obsession with ketchup. She had ketchup with anything. Chaeyoung remembered during the week when they were studying at Chaeyoung’s dorm, Chaeng had whipped up some quick scrambled eggs so that they could have an energy recharge and Mina squirted so much ketchup and some even ended up on her carpet— to which she apologised profusely and Chaeyoung only waved it off and smiled. 

The two finished eating and Chaeyoung led her to the arcade by the wrist and Mina was just happy that she got to eat fries with ketchup, she got to go to an arcade and just being with Chaeyoung made her happy. 

“Have you been here before?” She asked Chaeyoung as they cued to buy the game credit card.

“No, I saw it on an ad and wanted to ask you to come with me.” Chaeyoung told her bluntly and Mina blushed. Chaeyoung had immediately thought of Mina as soon as she saw the advertisement and wanted to ask the girl when they were studying together. Chaeyoung was about to pay and Mina held out her card quickly— which the cashier took.

“Now we’re even.” Mina shrugged and Chaeyoung scowled playfully. Mina immediately spotted the arcade dance machine and pulled Chaeyoung along. Chaeyoung watched fondly as Mina had the tip of her tongue sticking out as she began choosing a song. She smiled contently and stood back and when Chaeyoung read the song title she groaned.

“Nooo!” Chaeyoung whined and Mina only grinned happily.

“No fair! You memorised the steps to that one!” She pointed to the screen that had RBB by Red Velvet on display. 

“Maybe you’ll win this time.” Mina shrugged as the countdown began.

Obviously, Chaeyoung didn’t win and never ever won against that game with Mina. Back in Texas, the two used to compete against each other in RBB and Mina would always win and Chaeyoung would trade anything to see Mina’s shit-eating grin every single time the song ended and she earned a perfect score. 

“Baby, you are worsening at this game.” Mina chuckled and glitched for a second as she realised what she just called Chaeyoung. Such a little pet name and it slipped through Mina’s lips oh so easily. Only Mina had hoped Chaeyoung didn’t notice it, but of course Chaeyoung who sees everything heard it loud and clear. She didn’t want to make it awkward and only brushed it off quickly as it came.

“Yeah well, you practically memorised the steps and song, so it’s basically cheating.” Chaeyoung huffed as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. Mina had a bright blush blooming across her cheeks and Chaeyoung believed it was from the intensity of the dance game. Chaeyoung proceeded to keep a loose grip around Mina’s wrist and pulled the girl along when she spotted the basketball game.

“Don’t you kind of… suck at this?” Mina asked and Chaeyoung was confused until Mina gestured to her height.

“Yah!” Chaeyoung bumped hips with Mina before swiping the card in both machines so they could play together.

“Person with a higher score wins.” Mina states with a smile as she had a feeling she was going to win.

“Loser buys food for the next study sesh.” Chaeyoung raised her brows confidently before the two of them pressed the start button.

“Okay, I one-hundred-percent thought you were going to lose.” Mina sighed as they went to the counter to use their collected amount of tickets.

“Do not underestimate the baby beast.” Chaeyoung flaunted proudly as she handed over the card to the cashier who was on the verge of falling asleep.

“You guys have enough for these key chains.” He pointed behind him at the glass cabinet. Mina smiled happily before telling the boy that they’d take them. Chaeyoung watched as the older girl beside her was giggling to herself as she unpackaged the keychains from the plastics that they were in. The two got back onto the motorbike and Chaeyoung drove back to the university campus. She parked her bike and walked Mina back to her dorm.

“See you soon- with the food of course.” Chaeyoung reminded Mina and she chuckled. Chaeyoung began turning away when Mina stopped her. Looping her inside Chaeyoung’s jacket pocket she giggled a bit to herself.

“Wait.” Mina grinned before taking her hand out of Chaeyoung’s pocket only to take Chaeyoung’s keys with her. Mina looped one of the two keychains they got today onto Chaeyoung’s key bunch.

“So I’m with you most of the time.” Mina told Chaeyoung and Chaeyoung thought she could have kissed her right then and there, but she didn’t and didn't think any further.

“You’re already with me, always. Remember?” She taps the place near her wrist and Mina smiles once again. Chaeyoung leant forward suddenly and placed a kiss on Mina's cheek, but Mina was caught a bit off guard and the kiss landed dangerously close to her lips. 

“See ya.” Chaeyoung smirked before heading upstairs to her dorm right above Mina’s.

Mina giggled to herself as her fingers ghosted over the place where Chaeyoung kissed her at the corner of her lips. She swiped her keycard and tried entering quietly when she almost ascended into the sky when she saw what greeted her. In the shared dorm she had with Jihyo— Jihyo was sitting there on her bed with her arms across her chest.

“Why are you out so late, missy?” Jihyo asked her as she stood up to stand in front of Mina. Mina ducked her head shyly and placed her hands on her cheeks as she felt as if she was burning up.

“Look at you all blushy!” Jihyo gushed before clearing her throat and getting back to her hostile act.

“I will be interrogating you tomorrow, but for now”, Jihyo told Mina. “Get your ballerina butt ready for bed.”

Chaeyoung hugged a pillow on her bed close to her chest and screamed into her pillow as she couldn’t keep the feeling from blooming inside of her. If someone told Chaeyoung that as soon as she landed in Korea, she would reunite with Mina and fall in love with her all over again, she wouldn’t believe a word. She had thought the string that tethered Mina to her was severed long ago, but even after so many years, she found herself around Mina again.

_Fate_.

She would call it, but even that sounded crazy in Chaeyoung’s mind. She didn’t care for what would happen next, but if she got to spend it with Mina, she wouldn't mind at all because with everything that happened, she still loved and is still in love with Myoui Mina, a girl she stumbled across in a humble town in Texas.

  
[Michaeng matching keychain reference :D](https://www.mterahawk.com/index.php?main_page=product_info&products_id=74693)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback please :D


End file.
